


The Larkridge Paradox

by gluedwithgold



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, First Time, Happy Ending, M/M, Mates, Omega Jared, Schmoop, Self-Lubrication, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Werecats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluedwithgold/pseuds/gluedwithgold
Summary: In the small town of Larkridge, male omegas are rare. Historically deemed useless and then banished, Jared keeps his omega status a closely guarded secret - only the Pride Alpha and his mother know. When Jensen takes over as Pride Alpha, Jared has to decide if it's worth the risk to tell Jensen, or if it's better to suffer through his heats alone. What he never expected was the kind of relationship he could end up having with Jensen.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story came out of an image stuck in my head - that never even made it into the story. Maybe someday I'll write that image as a timestamp. As creativity is wont to do, I became obsessed with the idea and had to get it down. I used Camp NaNoWriMo as a motivator, and wrote the first draft of this in three weeks. The following two months were spent editing and agonizing until I was left with what you see here. 
> 
> Immeasurable thanks to [non_tiembo_mala](http://archiveofourown.org/users/non_tiembo_mala),  
> [Dancing Adrift](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Adrift), and [dugindeep (hotsauce)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce) for their help in beta reading, editing, cheerleading, love, support and general all-around awesomeness while I worked on this story and got it into reader-worthy shape. You all make me a better writer and a better person. I love you. <3

The pain wrapped around Jared’s middle and squeezed. His body was trying to strangle itself, muscles and tendons tightening around his organs like juicing an orange. A fresh wave of slick seeped from Jared’s ass and he groaned, pulling himself into a tighter ball on the bed, damp, fever-soaked sheets tangled around him. Being in heat sucked. 

It had been three days now, and the pain was almost unbearable. The first day was miserable, but tolerable. He’d been hot and sweating, itchy all over, and had a steady dripping of lubrication soiling his underwear. It was the panic and devastation that was hard to handle. 

Jared was sixteen, and this was his first heat. He’d assumed he was beta – there was no way he was alpha, not with his soft, sensitive nature. And he was fine with being a beta. He didn’t much like alphas, anyway. His best friend, Chad, had presented as one a few months ago and it made sense – he always was kind of annoying. Chad had come over to show off his newly developed barbs, bragging about being an alpha. Jared hadn’t needed to see his friend’s penis. 

And now, Jared was presenting as omega. Male omega. A paradox. As soon as that first glob of slick had slipped from his hole – he’d been feeling off for hours, thought maybe he had the flu – he knew what was happening and he’d filled with panic. It was the worst thing he could imagine. He was going to have to leave the pride. 

He couldn’t hide it from his mom, and after the initial shock, she’d tried to reassure him that he wouldn’t be banished, that their pride was more progressive than that. Gone were the days when male paradoxes were killed off, unable to have children and useless as hunters – survival of the pride had been paramount for werecats historically, and they hadn’t tolerated anyone who couldn’t contribute. He hoped she was right. 

Just as the wave of pain subsided and Jared was able to relax, there was a soft knock on his door, followed by his mom’s head poking around the edge of it. 

“I brought you some tea, sweetie.” She smiled softly as she stepped into the room and set a steaming cup on the nightstand. She sat on the edge of the bed and brushed the damp strands of hair off his forehead. “Are you feeling any better?” 

“Not really.” Jared leaned into the light touch of his mother’s hand. “It really hurts.” 

“I know, baby. Your body is trying to get ready for a pregnancy that can’t happen. It wreaks havoc on your insides.” She leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to Jared’s sweaty cheek. “I wish you’d let me take you to Doctor Beaver.” 

“No, please Mom. He can’t do anything about it, and he’ll just tell everyone what I am and then they’ll throw me out of the pride!” The panic was rising again, and Jared tried to keep the tears from welling up in his eyes, unsuccessfully. 

“No one is going to banish you, Jared. I’m sure of it. And maybe Doctor Beaver could give you something to ease the pain.” 

“I don’t want anyone to know. Besides, it’s almost over. It’s been three days, it should end any time now.” 

Jared’s mom sighed, gazed out the window as she rubbed her hand soothingly across Jared’s arm. 

“What about the Pride Alpha? You know Jeff will keep your confidence. Maybe we can arrange to–”

Another cramp gripped Jared’s insides, wrenching a pained groan from his throat. He curled in on himself, wrapping his arms around his knees and pulling them tight to his chest as he cried out, pressing his face into the pillow to try to muffle the sound. His mom jumped up from the bed and headed for the door. 

“That’s it. I can’t take this anymore, Jared. We have to do something. I’m calling Jeff.” 

* * *

Jared’s head darted up from where he had it buried in the pillow when he heard the door creak open. He saw his mom standing there, concern drawing her mouth down in a frown.

“Jared, honey–”

“Did you call him?” Jared cut her off, his tone short and rude.

“Yes, he’s–”

“Mom, why? I can’t believe you did that! They’re going to send me away! I’m going to be banished, Mom – how could you do that to me? I thought you loved me!” 

Jared’s mom stepped toward the bed, her shoulders slumping. 

“Sweetie, it’s not like that.” 

“Yes it is! I’m a paradox – I’m useless!” Jared stifled a sob. “That’s why, isn’t it? I’m useless and you don’t want me anymore?”   

“No, Jared, no.” She turned her head to the door, drawing Jared’s attention to the quiet shuffle of feet. Jeff was stepping into the room, just inside the door. His eyes were soft, a kind smile turning up the corners of his mouth as he moved a few paces into the room. Jared let out a long breath. 

“Hey, Jared. Think we can talk a while?” Jeff’s voice was calm, quiet. The panic drained almost instantly from Jared, and he relaxed a little against the mattress. He nodded, wiping away the tears from his cheeks. 

“I… I’m sorry. I was being rude.” Jared sniffled, turned his gaze from Jeff to his mom. “I’m sorry, Mom.” 

“It’s okay, sweetie. I’ll leave you two to talk, okay?” She bent down and kissed Jared’s forehead, then turned toward the door. “Jeff, can I get you something to drink?” 

“I’m fine, thank you.” Jeff smiled and nodded, then pulled the chair from Jared’s desk and slid it across the floor, sitting down next to the bed as Jared’s mom left the room. “So. You’ve had a rough couple of days, I hear?” 

Jared nodded, straightened the bedsheet across his body as he shifted up into a sitting position. 

“Your mom says you’re afraid you’ll be banished from the pride.” 

Another nod. 

“I’m not going to let that happen, Jared.” Jeff leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “I know you’re not feeling well right now, and your mind is pretty chaotic. But I want you to try to listen to me, okay?” 

“Okay.” Jared managed the word quietly while nodding again. 

“Paradoxes aren’t useless. Whether female alpha or male omega, just because your biology – your body – is different, it doesn’t mean you’re any less than anyone else. Every werecat is a valuable member of this community. I believe that wholeheartedly, and I’m not going to allow anyone to force you out. Okay?” 

“Okay.” Jared dropped his gaze to his hands where they were fiddling with the edge of the sheet. “But… people aren’t going to like it. They already think I’m… well, a sissy.”

“Well, I think for now we can keep it quiet, okay? It’s really no one’s business, anyway – there’s no need to make a big announcement. What’s important is that you know you have a place in this pride. I want you here. Your mom wants you here. The fact that you’re omega doesn’t change that at all. Got it?” 

“Yeah.” Jared forced a smile to his lips. “Got it.” 

“Now, when you’re feeling better, I want you to come see me. We need to figure out a plan. I don’t like the idea of you being in this much pain every time you go into heat, so we need to talk about your options. Sound good?” 

“Yeah, sounds good.” Jared let out a relieved sigh. “Thanks, Jeff.” 


	2. Chapter One

Jared stepped out into the waning sun from the library, his work day finished. He inhaled deep into his chest and steeled himself for the walk home, through the streets of his life-long home of Larkridge. It had been two weeks since the funeral, and he was still getting those looks. 

As he stepped down off the stairs onto the sidewalk, he remembered that too-bright afternoon. Almost the entire town of five hundred had gathered at the cemetery, paying respect and saying goodbye to Jeff. It wasn’t often a werecat passed away from illness – the entire town was in shock. 

Jared had stood, frozen, watching as a steady line of mourners stepped up to the casket and placed flowers and other mementos on its lid. He clutched the letter in his hand, wrinkling the paper as he tried to hold back the tears, but they came anyway. The whispers started even before he took his turn, stepping forward and tucking the letter, in which Jared had poured out all his feelings, thanked Jeff for all he’d done for Jared, and at the same time voiced all his fears about not having Jeff to rely on anymore, under the pile of roses and carnations. Jeff had been Jared’s mentor, a father figure, and Jared wasn’t sure how to get by without the constancy of that. 

Chest tightening and throat closing, Jared shook his head to clear the memory and the threat of new tears. He couldn’t cry – not again, not with all the eyes on him. He pushed his shoulders back and picked up his pace, crossing to Main Street. 

Two older werecats were standing outside the hardware store, their heads turning and following Jared as he passed. He could hear their hushed voices, snippets and words reaching his ears:  _ man, crying, strange, beta, mother made him soft. _

He sighed as he shook off the comments. 

Up ahead Ruth was outside her flower shop sweeping the sidewalk. 

“Jared, honey, how are you?” Her eyes were soft and sad, her face dripping with sympathy. She smiled back when Jared forced a smile and met her eyes. 

“I’m fine, Ruth, how are you?” 

“Oh, same old, same old, dear!” Again, that sympathetic, near condescending drawl.

Jared wanted to run. 

It had been like this for the whole two weeks since the funeral, all the alphas and male betas barely containing their disdain for the crying man – men just don’t cry, not in this town, not in any werecat community. The omegas and female betas weren’t much better, all of them trying to coddle Jared, feeling sorry for him – treating him like a little boy instead of the twenty year old he was. A wave of anger welled up in Jared’s gut. He wanted to shout at all of them, rage at them for putting him in that box, telling him what he was supposed to feel, how he was supposed to act. But they didn’t know, they couldn’t know, just how different he was. 

Jared ignored the looks and whispers as he moved further up the street, past the pharmacy and doctor’s clinic, the five and dime and the barber shop. He’d stuffed down the anger by the time he turned into the grocery store, but it was replaced by a petulance that should be reserved for children. It wasn’t his fault he was different. He grabbed a basket from a stack near the door, and headed into the aisles. 

The churning in his stomach settled as he wandered. He loved Larkridge, he really did. He couldn’t imagine living anywhere else. And that was the problem. He thought of his friend Gen, another paradox – a female alpha – and another wave of petulance welled up. It was fine for her to be a paradox, not that she advertised it. Even if she did, no one would care. Just because Jared was male and didn’t fit into that mold, wasn’t all macho and full of bravado, he could be banished from the pride. It was stupid and unfair. 

An all-too-familiar itch started in a wave from the center of Jared’s stomach, spiralling outward. He let his eyes drift closed as he stood in front of the boxes of cereal, waiting a moment for it to pass. His heat was starting. 

The itch was replaced by panic. Jeff was gone, and Jensen – who Jared didn’t know very well, just enough to have had a crush on him in high school – was the new Pride Alpha, but he didn’t know about Jared. And Jared didn’t know how Jensen felt about paradoxes. Jeff had nominated Jensen for Alpha when he learned he was sick, so maybe he’d be just as understanding as Jeff – and he was young, too, only twenty four, so he grew up with Jeff’s ways. Jared just didn’t know. All he knew was he needed help with his heat, and with Jeff gone, everything was turned upside down. He was filled with fear. Fear of losing his home, his family, his pride – losing everything. 

Jared dumped a box of Cheerios into his basket and turned to head toward the checkout. As he stood there waiting his turn, he could hear the snickering from a pair of teenage boys over by the magazine rack. He tried to ignore it, and just smiled at the cashier. 

He kept his head down the rest of the way home, watching his grocery bag swing from his hand with each step, trying to ignore the tingling that was steadily growing his groin. Once inside his apartment, he put away his food and flopped down on the couch, even though he really wanted to go curl up in bed, hide under the covers and forget everything. Except his mind kept returning to the Pride Alpha. Jared knew Jensen was a good person. He’d never seen or heard of Jensen ever being anything but kind and caring – just like Jeff. He really shouldn’t have anything to worry about….

With a huff, he pulled himself up from the couch, slipped his feet into his ratty flip-flops, and headed out the door. He was determined. He’d walk right up to Jensen’s house – the same big Victorian at the edge of town Jared had spent so much time in with Jeff – he’d knock on the door and ask Jensen if they could talk. They’d go inside and sit down, and Jared would explain the situation to Jensen. He’d explain what he and Jeff had worked out, how they’d been dealing with it for the past four years. Jensen would understand. 

Except… when Jared stepped onto the porch, the floorboards creaking as they always did, his stomach turned and twisted and tied itself in knots, his mouth went dry and he started sweating and trembling. He stood there, frozen, in front of the door. He couldn’t knock. 

And then the door swung open, the hinge making its familiar squeal, and instead of Jeff standing there to greet Jared, it was Jensen smiling at him. Jared could feel how wide his eyes were, how his mouth gaped open. 

“Jared?” Jensen said, taking a step closer. “You okay?” 

Jared moved his mouth, but no sound came out. He nodded, lowering and raising his head slowly, still staring. 

“Do you need something?” Jensen asked. He wasn’t irritated or bothered, not in the least. He was concerned, which should have helped. But all Jared could do was shake his head and try to talk again. 

“I… I just…” Jared looked Jensen in the eyes, saw the softness there. This wasn’t a man who was going to judge him. He wouldn’t kick Jared out of the pride. Would he? “Just wanted to… to say congratulations. It’s good. That you’re our new Alpha, I mean.” 

Jensen’s smile broadened and his eyes lit up. 

“Thanks, I appreciate the support.” 

Jared smiled, nodded, and started to turn away to escape off the porch. 

“You sure there’s nothing I can help you with, Jared?” 

“I… um…” Jared tried to swallow, to get his voice to come out clear. “No, I’m good. Thanks, Jensen.” 

“Okay.” Another warm smile. “You know where I am if you need me. Anytime.” 

“Yeah, thanks.” Jared smiled. “See you later.” 

He spun on his heel and darted off the porch, down the short stone path onto the sidewalk, and headed back to his apartment. He didn’t turn back to look, but he could practically feel Jensen’s eyes still on him as he walked away. He mentally kicked himself for bumbling like an idiot – the Pride Alpha now either thought Jared was a complete lunatic or something serious was bothering him and he wasn’t talking about it. Way to go. That was ever-so helpful. Maybe he could just get through his heats alone. Maybe no one ever had to know. 

Once he was back home, Jared stripped out of his clothes, climbed up onto his bed and shifted. He curled up and groomed his fur, comforting himself the best way he knew how, while he waited for the inevitable to happen. 


	3. Chapter Two

Jensen watched as Jared walked off the porch and down the sidewalk, his pace quick like he couldn’t wait to get away. It reminded him of a kid who’d been dared to pull a prank and almost got caught. He knew that wasn’t it though. He didn’t know Jared all that well, but he knew him enough to know that wasn’t his normal behavior. 

Jared had always been more timid than the other guys in the pride. He was quiet, kept to himself mostly. But he did have friends, and Jensen had seen him laughing and joking around with them at town events. Jensen had always noticed Jared, even when they were young. Something about him intrigued Jensen. He just never took the time to get to know him better, to figure out just what it was. 

Today though, that was not at all the Jared he knew. Jared hadn’t come by to congratulate him on his new position in the pride – he could have done that any number of times they’d crossed paths in town over the past few weeks. 

Jared and Jeff had been close. The town gossips always had fun speculating that there was something more between them. Maybe there really had been, and now Jared was having a hard time dealing with the loss. But that didn’t seem like something Jared would come to the Pride Alpha about. Jared had his mom and friends to confide in, Jensen was sure. It had to be something else. 

Jensen sighed as he turned and walked back inside. It’d been two weeks since he became Alpha, and this would be the first real issue he’d have to deal with. Figures it would be a mystery to solve. 

He walked into the office, crossed to the large oak desk and plopped down in the chair. Jeff had started to give Jensen an orientation about how he’d run things, they’d spent a couple afternoons here in this office. But the cancer had taken hold faster than the doctors had anticipated, and Jeff was bedridden just a week after the Alpha vote, and passed away three days later. It all happened too quickly, and Jensen was left to figure everything out from the town records, which was fortunately one of the things Jeff had had time to show him. 

All the issues that came up were meticulously documented – who was involved and what was done to resolve it. Jeff said it was useful if the same issues came up repeatedly, since he couldn’t remember everything that happened with everyone in the pride. But now, Jensen was hoping it would serve to give him a clue about what was going on with Jared. 

He tapped the mouse to wake up the computer, opened the records folder and ran a search for ‘Jared Padalecki’. He sat back as the computer worked its way through the hundreds of files. Only one match came up, and Jensen sighed as he noted the date – thirteen years ago, when Jared would have been just seven years old. Jensen opened the file anyway, and read the story of how Jared had been bullied by a group of his classmates. The boys called him a girl, a sissy, a mama’s boy. Then there was a physical altercation where the boys cornered him on the playground, pushing and shoving, pulling his hair, one of them bloodied Jared’s nose. The kids were sent to see Jeff – an intimidating thing at seven years old, being sent to the Pride Alpha. After an impressive lecture – Jeff was truly meticulous, it was practically a transcript – he ‘sentenced’ the kids to clean both the school playground and the park. Jeff spoke to Jared separately, assured him that what the boys said wasn’t true, they were wrong to say it, and they had been punished. Then he made Jared promise to let either him or his mom know if anything like that happened again. 

Jensen smiled at the innocence of it all. Kids pushing boundaries, learning the rules, finding out how to be good people. It was sweet, and seemed so easy to deal with. Unfortunately, he had a feeling whatever was going on with Jared this time wasn’t going to be quite so simple. 

He leaned back in his chair, hands clasped behind his neck and his head tilted up to the ceiling. He went through his options. He could wait for Jared to come back to him, he could ask Jared’s mom and friends if he was okay, or he could be proactive, go to Jared, and try to get him to talk about it. It didn’t take long before he’d decided – the only thing to do was talk to him. He was the Alpha now, he couldn’t tiptoe around things anymore, even if they could potentially be unpleasant. 

He clicked open the town directory file, pulled his phone from his pocket and punched in Jared’s number. When it went to voicemail, he considered leaving a message asking Jared to come by, but instead opted for asking Jared to return his call. If he didn’t hear from him by tonight, he’d go pay Jared a visit. 

* * *

After dinner, Jensen decided to go for a walk around town, giving Jared a little more time to call him back. It was a beautiful evening, and there were quite a few people out and about, so his usual route took him about an hour, stopping to talk to people along the way. He was headed back down Main Street toward the residential area when he noticed Chad, Jared’s best friend, and his new mate Sophia outside the ice cream parlor. Jensen figured it was a good opportunity to give one of his other plans a shot before he went to Jared’s place.

“Hi Chad, Sophia,” Jensen said, smiling at the two of them. “How’s it going tonight?” 

“Can’t complain, Jensen, I’m a happy man.” Chad pulled his mate closer to his side, grinning as he lifted his arm to show off the mating mark on his wrist. True mates, after consummating their bond, would develop matching marks on their skin, almost like a tattoo, to show they were a mated pair. “How’re you?” 

“I’m good, thanks.” Jensen nodded and smiled again. “Listen, have you talked to Jared today?” 

“Nah, Soph and I have been keeping to ourselves lately,” Chad said with a slightly lewd eyebrow waggle. “Something up?” 

“Not sure.” Jensen scratched at the back of his head. “I saw him earlier today and… well, I just wanted to make sure he was okay. Something seemed off with him.” 

“Huh. I haven’t seen him for a few days. Do you think….” Chad stood up straighter, concern clouding his face. He was an alpha, and protecting those he cared about was as natural as breathing. “I should go check on him, right?” 

“I’m sure it’s nothing serious. I’m headed that way, I’ll stop by and talk with him.” Jensen gave Chad a pat on the shoulder. “You two enjoy yourselves. I’ll let you know if it’s anything to worry about, okay?” 

“Yeah, okay. Thanks, Jensen.” Chad visibly relaxed, and had turned his attention back to Sophia by the time Jensen was turning away. 

Jensen took a deep breath and picked up his pace as he headed out of downtown. 

Ten minutes later, he was stepping up on the porch of Jared’s half of the duplex he rented. The front door was ajar a few inches – not anything unusual in Larkridge. Being such a small and secluded community, people didn’t lock their doors unless they wanted complete privacy, and it was common for people to just knock and let themselves in to a friend’s home. Often, in good weather, doors were left wide open, a welcome for visitors to drop by. Doors were also left ajar when someone wanted to spend time in their cat form – since knobs weren’t easily maneuvered with paws – so Jensen expected to find Jared shifted. 

“Jared?” Jensen called out after knocking on the door casing. He listened for a few moments for any sound, a ‘come in’ or movement inside. Peering through the opening in the doorway, he could see the house was dark. He pushed the door open and called out again. “Jared? It’s Jensen.” 

He stepped into the living room and flipped the lightswitch next to the door. There was still no sound or movement coming from the rest of the apartment, and now Jensen’s stomach was starting to tie itself in knots. He sniffed the air mindlessly. Something just didn’t  _ feel  _ right here. 

With his nerves now thrumming, Jensen got bolder. He walked across the living room, poked his head into the kitchen and, finding it empty, headed down the hallway. The door on the right was the bathroom – empty – so that left the bedroom on the other side of the hall. The door was half closed, so Jensen knocked softly and called out once more. “Jared?” 

This time he heard a light rustling and a huff of breath. He poked his head in the room, and saw the hulking lump of Jared, all solid blue-grey fur, curled up in a tight ball on the bed, just like you’d expect to see a kitten make itself small and protected for sleep. Jensen smiled, relieved that Jared was safe and well, but naptime or not, they still needed to talk. “Jared.” 

Jensen spoke a little louder this time, and the giant ball of fur just closed up tighter. Shaking his head, Jensen stepped into the room and up to the bed. Sniffing the air again, that churning in his gut of something off heightened – he just couldn’t place it. Jensen looked over the mass to figure out where exactly Jared’s head was, and put his hand down on his neck, gently stroking his fingers through the fur. Jared leaned back into the touch, a low purr wafting up from his chest. As he came awake, he stretched his legs out – giant enough that they pushed up against the wall as he did. Then he rolled his head back and, upside down, opened his eyes to see Jensen standing there. 

“Hi Jared,” Jensen said, smiling down at his still-sleepy and slightly confused face. “I think we should talk, you want to shift back?” 

Jared let out a huff of air, somewhere between a sigh and an annoyed growl, then rolled half over and nosed his head under the pillow. Jensen chuckled quietly. 

“I’ll wait,” Jensen said, leaning his elbow against the bedpost. Jared let out a whine and nuzzled under the pillow further. Jensen smiled fondly at Jared’s antics – he was acting like a cub, and either he just really wasn’t a morning person (or rather, a post-nap person) or whatever it was that Jared was having a problem with was something he was scared to talk about. 

Five minutes passed in silence, then Jared finally moved. He pulled his head out from under the pillow and rolled himself up into a sitting position on the bed. He looked up at Jensen with his large, hazel cat-eyes, blinked, then nodded his head toward the door. 

“You ready now?” Jensen asked, not unkindly. Jared bowed his head slightly, and Jensen smiled again. “Okay. I’ll wait in the living room.” 


	4. Chapter Three

Jared watched as Jensen turned and walked out of the bedroom. Once he was out of sight, he let his shoulders droop and his head hang down, staring at his paws. He was used to waking up to find someone in his home – Chad was famous for helping himself to whatever was in the fridge then bounding into Jared’s bedroom and rousing him. He’d come home to find his mom washing his dishes or folding laundry more than a few times. But waking up to Jensen – the Pride Alpha – scratching his neck… that was new. 

Of course, there was also the problem of Jared’s old crush. Jared had first noticed when he was about fourteen – he’d see Jensen in the hall at school and his stomach would do this little flip-flop he’d never felt before. Of course, he didn’t know he was an omega then. Being gay in Larkridge wasn’t common, but it wasn’t a big deal – none of the girls gave him that feeling in his stomach, so Jared just assumed he was attracted to boys and let himself watch Jensen whenever he was near. He never got any clues about whether Jensen might like men, too, so he just let himself daydream about being with him. 

Until he presented as omega. By that time, he knew Jensen was alpha, so Jared figured all his pining was just because he was seeing the alpha in Jensen. He never really thought about it much after that – he was convinced he’d never mate, probably never even have a relationship because of his omega status – assumed no one would want a soft, weak guy who couldn’t even have kids. So he put all thoughts like that out of his head. If he didn’t dream about it, he couldn’t be disappointed when it never happened. But he never found himself attracted to anyone else – just Jensen. Maybe that’s why he was freaking out so much about this whole situation. 

Jensen was probably there because of his bumbling visit earlier in the day. He’d still held hope that he’d hidden his awkwardness, that Jensen hadn’t picked up on it, but apparently Jared really hadn’t fooled him. Jared didn’t want to have this conversation, but the chances of him being able to lie and get away with it were pretty slim. He’d always been a bad liar. He just needed to do it and get it over with, deal with the consequences, whatever they were. 

Jared stretched, pushing his upper body up in the air and pushing out his claws – careful not to pierce his blankets. He dropped his front paws down to the floor and stretched out his back legs before stepping completely off the bed. He pulled in a deep breath, slowly let it out, then shifted. Once back in his human form, after one more stretch, he started dressing. 

He took his time, straightened out his jeans and t-shirt with a care he never bothered with any other time. There was only so much he could do to stall, short of taking a shower or crawling back into bed, and both of those options would be pretty obvious. Finally, with another deep breath, he stepped out of his bedroom and walked down the hall. Jensen was half-leaning, half-sitting on the arm of the couch. Jared stopped in the doorway, leaned up against the jamb. 

“Hi,” Jared said, pushing his hands into his pockets. 

“Hi.” Jensen stood up and looked Jared directly in the eyes. “Should we sit and talk a bit?” 

“Yeah, okay.” He pushed off the door frame, then paused and hooked a thumb over his shoulder toward the kitchen. “Do you… can I get you a drink?” 

“Sure, a glass of water would be great.” Jensen smiled, then turned and sat down on the couch. Jared nodded and went into the kitchen. He pulled a glass down from the cupboard, inspected it to make sure it was actually clean before filling it with a few ice cubes and some cold water from the fridge. He grabbed a bottle of soda for himself, took yet another deep breath and went back to the living room. 

He handed off the water to Jensen, who smiled gratefully and took a few swallows. Jared cracked open the soda as he sat, downed about a quarter of it in a few big gulps then screwed the cap back on. He brushed his hair out of his face, wiping the sweat that was starting to bead up on his forehead away at the same time. 

“Jared, are you okay? You’re sweating – do you have a fever?” Jensen had noticed his movements, and now Jared felt a bead of sweat rolling down his neck, too. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. No fever, just… just hot.” Jared smiled, hoping it looked genuine. 

“That’s kind of why I’m here. This morning – well, you said you were okay, but you seemed really nervous. Like there was really something you wanted to talk about? So I thought we could give it another try.” 

There was that kindness Jared had always noticed in Jensen. He was definitely an alpha and commanded attention wherever he went – always had. But he wasn’t egotistical like some of the other alphas, or even most of the betas who were really just full of bravado. He was always like that – always kind, concerned about others. A lot like Jeff, actually. 

“I… well, yeah. I chickened out.” Jared ducked his head as he admitted it. Jensen smiled and relaxed back against the couch. 

“It’s what I’m here for, to help everyone with their problems. And whatever it is, Jared, I won’t judge you. Okay?” 

Jared smiled, pulled his feet up on the edge of the couch and wrapped his arms around his knees. 

“You sound just like Jeff.” 

“Well, I learned from the best.” Jensen turned on the cushion, pulling one knee up so he was facing Jared. “I know you and Jeff were close. How are you doing with that? Now that he’s gone, I mean.” 

“I’m okay.” Jared relaxed a little, grateful for the slight change in subject. “I miss him. A lot. But mostly I’m okay. He was kind of like a dad to me, y’know? Since my father… well.” 

“Yeah, I heard about your father. Good riddance, I say.” 

Jared’s father had left the pride shortly after Jared was born – the only cub his mom gave birth to, instead of a litter, and he was tiny when he was first born – his father had gotten it in his head that Jared’s mother was defective, a bad mate. Instead of fulfilling his responsibility, and trying for another litter, he just left. No one ever heard from him again. 

Jared let out a huff of a laugh at Jensen’s response. “You’re probably right. Jeff was a way better dad, anyway.” 

“Damn right.” Jensen smiled. 

Jared’s stomach turned. Now he had to get to the issue. 

“Jeff and I… well….” He leaned forward to grab his soda from the coffee table, took a few swallows and set it back down. “He’d been helping me with something. For a few years now. He promised to keep it between just us, and I guess he kept that promise because you obviously don’t know, but… I’m not even sure if I really need help with it anymore, so…” 

As he was talking – or rather, rambling – Jared’s body decided to take the next step into heat, and he felt the first gush of slick start oozing from his hole. Right there, in front of Jensen. His face grew hot as soon as he realized it was happening, and he was sure he was cherry red already. He watched Jensen’s face grow confused when he stopped talking, then watched him breathe in, sniff the air. Jensen’s eyes grew wide. 

“Jared? Are you… in heat? You’re an omega?”  

Jared gasped, staring at Jensen wide-eyed as another wave of warmth spread up from his chest and neck to his face. Jensen looked shocked, dumbfounded. 

“Oh god….” Jared gripped his knees tighter, dropping his head down to hide his face. He could feel tears coming to the surface, welling in the corners of his eyes. This had been a mistake. A huge, terrible mistake. He never should have even thought of telling someone other than Jeff. What was he thinking? He should have at least asked his mom if she thought Jensen would be okay with it, she knew him better than he did. But he didn’t think, just waltzed over to the alpha’s house and got himself into this mess, and now he was going to have to leave the pride, and….

“Jared?” Jensen leaned forward and his hand slid onto Jared’s elbow, a soft pressure. His thumb started moving slowly back and forth. “Jared it’s okay. Nothing bad is going to happen, I promise. I was just surprised.” 

Jared’s breath hitched, a squeak of a sound coming out of him. He raised his head halfway up from the burrow of his arms and knees to look at him. Jensen looked… normal. Concerned, maybe… definitely concerned, but otherwise… there was no disgust, no anger, just… normal. Jared lifted his head fully, swiped at the corners of his eyes. 

“You’re not…. I’m not b-banished?”

“Fuck no! Jared…” Jensen smiled and gripped Jared’s shoulder. “That’s the most ridiculous, arcane practice werecats have ever come up with. You’re staying right here.” 

Jared took in a shuddering breath. 

“I… I’m useful, I am. I work at the library, and Sam says I do a really good job, and I volunteer at the daycare as much as I can. I know I’m not like the others, don’t really fit in, and I can’t have kids… but I never cause any trouble, and I won’t, ever, I promise….” 

Jared had leaned forward, toward Jensen, his voice rising as his pleading continued. Jensen smiled and gripped Jared by both shoulders, slightly ducking his head to catch his eyes. 

“Jared, it’s okay. Really.” Jensen put a hand to the side of Jared’s neck. “Take a breath, alright?” 

Jared looked up at Jensen then, and inhaled. His eyes welled up with tears again as he exhaled. “It’s really okay?” 

“Yeah, you’re not going anywhere unless you want to.” Jensen gave a squeeze to Jared’s neck. 

Jared took another deep breath. 

“Sorry. I just… I was scared. And I’m not really thinking too clearly, because of the heat, so....” Jared tried to smile, managed a small one. 

“It’s okay. I remember what they taught us about paradoxism in school, I know why you’re scared. But that’s history now. Okay?” 

“Yeah, okay.” Jared tried to calm himself more, slowly breathing in and out. Jensen gave him a few minutes, sitting there quietly with a hand still resting on his neck as a comfort, an anchor. 

“So what was it Jeff did to help you out with this? He really did keep it quiet – there’s not even anything about it in the records.” 

“He… well….” Jared felt his face heat up. All his worry about just  _ telling _ Jensen he was an omega had kept him from realizing what he was setting himself up to ask Jensen to do for him. He never really thought about it much with Jeff – it was just what they did, what they’d arranged. It had been Jeff’s idea in the first place. There was no way he could ask Jensen this. “I… I’m not sure… well, I think maybe I don’t need help anymore. I mean I’m older now, not in puberty anymore. I think it should be fine.” 

Jensen leaned back, dragging his hand across Jared’s shoulder as he brought it back to himself. He looked at Jared like he was calculating, and something wasn’t adding up. 

“Jared, isn’t it painful?” Jensen raised an eyebrow. 

“Well, yeah, but it’s not that bad….”

“No. No, Jared, I’m not going to let you go through that alone. Not if there’s something I can do to help it. I can tell you’re embarrassed by it, but you can tell me, whatever it….” Jensen’s eyes grew wide as he seemed to realize something. “Did Jeff… was he barbing you?” 

“No!” Jared straightened up in shock. “No, never! I’ve never…. Jeff bought… well, it’s a…”

“Oh, a dildo?” Jensen asked, and Jared let out a relieved huff and nodded. “Okay, so why didn’t you just… by yourself? The toy has barbs, right? That’s what stops your heat?”

“I tried, at first. But… for some reason it never worked. It took… well, him doing it  _ to  _ me to trick my body.”

“Okay.” Jensen tugged at his bottom lip with his fingers. Jared could see Jensen was growing more and more uncomfortable with the idea. 

“M-maybe it’ll work now, by myself I mean.” Jared wrapped his arms around his knees again, tucking himself in. “We… well we just kept doing what worked, never tried changing it. I don’t… it’s a lot to ask, I mean we don’t really know each other very well, so….” 

Jensen nodded, let out a low hum of agreement, but stayed otherwise quiet for a minute. Jared laced his fingers together, twisting them against each other while he watched Jensen’s face, trying to read him. Finally Jensen looked up again, his lips turned up in a gentle smile, his eyes soft. 

“I’ll be honest, Jared. If it does work by yourself, that may be best. I’m a bit….” Jensen looked down at himself, drawing Jared’s eyes down, too, to the obvious bulge in his pants. “I’m not sure if it’d be a good idea for me to do that with you. Truthfully, just sitting here with you – your scent is overwhelming, and I’m sure I can control myself, but probably best not to tempt fate if we don’t have to. If it doesn’t work, we’ll figure it out from there. Fair enough?” 

Jared nodded, his face feeling like it was about to burst into flames. Jeff had gotten hard sometimes while helping him – or at least Jared had noticed it sometimes, maybe it happened all the time – but they’d never talked about it. Jared never felt like Jeff was having a hard time dealing with it, so he hadn’t even given it a thought that Jensen might react to his heat. 

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s fair.” Jared nodded again. “But…” 

Jensen raised an eyebrow, waiting. 

“The t-toy… it’s at Jeff’s. I mean, your house….” 

“Oh! Okay, not a problem.” Jensen smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “Let’s go get it then.” 


	5. Chapter Four

Jensen took a deep breath and adjusted himself in his pants as surreptitiously as he could while Jared got his shoes on. His dick had swelled instantly, as soon as the scent hit him. He was surprised he’d kept it together as well as he had through the conversation. It was surprising, because he’d been around omegas before, had smelled the heat on them. He’d never had an instantaneous reaction like that, though. In fact, one of the interview questions Jeff had asked when he was choosing alpha candidates had been about omegas in heat – ‘have you ever had a physical or mental reaction to an omega you were not involved with?’ – Jensen had answered no, and he’d been one-hundred percent honest. But Jared – that was definitely a physical reaction. And he supposed the overwhelming urge to lick the sweat off Jared’s neck was pretty much a mental reaction. He took another deep breath as Jared stepped up beside him where he stood at the door.

They walked in silence at first, so much nervousness wafting off Jared it was palpable. He supposed Jared had been right – the fact they didn’t really know each other well was making this whole situation much more awkward. Though really, the prospect of fucking someone with a dildo for what amounted to medical reasons was really about as awkward as it got.

“You know,” Jensen said, finally arriving at a topic to break the silence. “It’s really a shame. That we don’t know each other better. I always wanted to talk to you more, like in high school and stuff.”

“Really?” Jared said it quietly, his voice almost squeaking again – it was kind of adorable.

“Yeah. I mean, I just got caught up, you know? I had my group of friends, and I never made time to make any new ones. But I always thought you’d be cool to hang out with. Thought you’d be a really interesting person once you got over the shyness.”

“What? I’m not shy!” Jared sounded put out, but when Jensen looked over at him, he had a half-hidden smile on his face.

“Jared, you’re about the shyest person in the pride. We could have a vote, and I bet it’d be damn near unanimous. Most shy – Jared Padalecki.”

Jared scoffed and nudged Jensen’s arm with his elbow.

“Yeah, maybe.” Jared ducked his head.

They were quiet for the remainder of the walk – it was only a half a block away – but the tension was gone now. Though when they stepped up onto the porch of Jensen’s house, he could feel it building again. Jensen flipped on the light once they passed through the door, then turned to face Jared.

“So, where did he keep it? I haven’t taken the time to really go through everything here. Still feels like invading his privacy, y’know?” Jensen straightened the small pile of papers that was sitting on the table in the entryway.

“Oh, um… there’s a spare bedroom upstairs. It’s… well, kind of tiring, so Jeff would let me lay down, afterward.” Jared stared at his feet, tucking the toe of one of his flip-flops under the other.

Jensen was about to tell Jared he could go ahead and grab the dildo, but somehow handing off the toy and sending Jared on his way to deal with something he was obviously so uncomfortable with felt wrong to him. Maybe it was his alpha nature, or maybe it was Jared’s timidity, but he needed to take care of Jared, help and protect him.

“How long does it take for the heat to subside? After barbing?” Jensen asked. He’d never been with an omega, and never talked much about heats with the omegas he knew. There were some details that just weren’t common knowledge, that had to be learned through experience.

“About an hour, sometimes less.”

“Okay, let’s do this. I don’t want you to have to deal with this on your own. It seems like you’re not comfortable with it in general, and I want to be here to support you. So why don’t you go ahead upstairs and give it a try on your own. While you’re doing that, I’ll make us a snack, and when you’re done, come on down and we’ll watch TV or something for a while, see if it’s going to work. Okay?”

Jared looked up from where he’d still been staring at his feet, fidgeting. He had a slight smile on his face, a look of relief.

“Yeah, okay. That sounds good.” His smile brightened a little more, and he half turned, heading toward the stairs before turning back. “Thanks, Jensen.”

Jensen smiled at Jared’s sincerity.

* * *

It was half an hour before Jared came back down. Jensen had spent the time in the kitchen mixing up some fresh salsa, and had just made his way into the living room with that and a bowl of chips when Jared walked in quietly.

His face was flushed, the edges of his hair damp – sweat, or maybe he’d washed up? He had his arms wrapped around his chest, his shoulders hunched forward. Jensen was amazed at how small he could make himself look. Even through the insecurity, Jensen couldn’t help notice how beautiful Jared was – and not just physically, it was something that emanated from inside him.

“Hey,” Jensen said, smiling as he set the chips and salsa down on the coffee table. “Have a seat, we’ll find something to watch on TV.”

Jared didn’t say anything, just nodded and made his way to the sofa. As he sat down, Jensen could smell the clean scent of soap – Jared had washed up after all. Underneath that was still the sharpness of his heat – an earthy scent, cedar mixed with grass and sunshine, an undertone of something nutty. It was intoxicating, really, and Jensen wanted to pull Jared close and just breathe him in. Fortunately, this time his dick wasn’t _quite_ so interested, and he was able to sit down on the other end of the couch comfortably, although things were still a bit tight.

Jensen leaned forward to grab the remote from the coffee table, and turned to ask Jared what he liked to watch, but stopped short. Jared still had his arms wrapped around himself, sitting statue-still, with this faraway look on his face, completely lost in his own head.

“Jared?” Jensen leaned forward trying to get his attention. “You okay?”

“Huh?” Jared half-startled out of his thoughts and looked at Jensen, wide-eyed. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Buddy, you were a million miles away. You okay?”

Jared tried to smile, somewhat unsuccessfully.

“Yeah, just… just tired.” He ducked his head the slightest bit, and Jensen decided Jared was a terrible liar.

“Are you sure? You can talk to me, I promise it’s okay.”

Jared darted his head to look at him again, and Jensen could tell he was covering the slight shock of being found out – Jared inhaled deeply and lowered his head so his hair fell into his face, hiding.

“Please, Jared, I really do want to help you with this.” Jensen watched as Jared’s shoulders slumped a bit, relaxing a little.

“It’s all just weird. And kind of scary, I guess.”

“Well, wasn’t it a bit weird with Jeff? At first?”

“I… guess it was. I guess it should have been weirder than it was. He was practically my dad and we did… _that_ .” Jared made a vague gesture toward the stairs and the guest bedroom beyond. “But Jeff never… well it never seemed to affect him, so I kind of forgot it _could_ affect an alpha, so now I feel bad doing this to you, because… well, I just really hope it works I guess.”

“I hope it does too, but only because I think you’ll be more comfortable taking care of it yourself. Not because I don’t want to help you, even if it does kick my biology into high gear. So there’s no need to feel bad, about any of this, even if that didn’t work.” Jensen paused until he saw Jared nod. “What’s scary about it to you?”

“I don’t…” Jared tightened his grip on himself. “Don’t really want to talk about that.”

“Okay, can you look at me, please?” Jensen could hear the alpha coming out in his voice, even though it was far from harsh, and Jared’s head almost snapped up, his eyes meeting Jensen’s. “I’m going to apologize for being an asshole and pushing you, but I really want you to tell me what you’re afraid of.”

Jared sighed, and his shoulders slumped. He dropped his gaze to his hands, fidgeting his fingers.

“I just… I really trusted Jeff. And I feel awful even thinking it, because I’m sure I can trust you, too, but… I knew he could control himself. I mean, I’ve heard stories, about alphas around omegas, and the heat just gets too much for them and they… I don’t want to put either of us in that position. It’s not fair to do that to you just because of my stupid body and–”

“Okay,” Jensen cut Jared off. “First of all, there’s nothing about you that’s stupid. Your body is just the way it is, just like some of us have stripes in cat form and some of us have solid fur. And secondly, yes, I reacted to the scent of your heat. And honestly it’s the strongest reaction I’ve ever had. I’ve been around omegas in heat before though, and I could control my urges. I’m concerned about it because it would be reckless _not_ to be. Not because I’m afraid I’m going to lose control and force myself on you. If it ever starts to get to the point where I think I can’t control myself, we will separate. Okay? I’ll go outside for fresh air or leave or whatever it takes. I won’t let it get too far.” Jensen met Jared’s eyes when he raised his head again, could see the shimmer of tears that had welled up. “I’m your Alpha, and my biggest concern is your safety. If this were happening with one of the other alphas in town I’d be worried, but I’m not going to let anything happen to you Jared. I promise.”

“Okay,” Jared said, nodding, one teardrop falling over his lower lid and slipping down his cheek.

“Maybe it’s just the alpha in me, or your scent, I don’t know – but I really want to hug you right now. Would that be okay?”

Jared sniffled and nodded. Jensen shifted closer to grab Jared by his shoulders, pulling him into his chest. With his head tucked against Jensen’s shoulder, Jared let out a single sob that set Jensen’s hand in motion, rubbing slowly up and down Jared’s back, gripping him tighter. He held onto him until he’d calmed down, until he could feel Jared relax against him. When they pulled apart, Jensen couldn’t help himself, he reached up and tucked the long strands of Jared’s hair behind his ear.

“You okay?” Jensen raised both eyebrows, searching Jared’s face.

“Yeah,” Jared said, taking another deep breath. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. You’re an emotional person. That’s who you are. Don’t ever be ashamed of that.”

Jared nodded and let out a huff of a laugh.

“There you go sounding like Jeff again.”


	6. Chapter Five

After his entirely too  _ omega  _ breakdown, Jared settled down and Jensen turned on the television. They found a documentary about Alaska to watch, which normally Jared would have been enthralled by, but tonight he just couldn’t focus on anything. 

He kept remembering the feeling of Jensen’s arms around him, of his hand moving on his back, soothing. Maybe it was his heat, his hormones wreaking havoc inside him, but if Jared had had butterflies in his stomach around Jensen when he was a teenager, now he had a flock of giant birds in there flapping away. It was probably a good thing they’d never spent much time together when they were younger, because now Jared had a bit more maturity and could smartly push those feelings he was having aside. That was all he needed – to start pining for the Pride Alpha. That would go over well. 

The thing was, he could  _ smell  _ Jensen, even when they were on opposite ends of the couch, and he’d never smelled anything like him before. He’d been around other alphas – Chad and Gen were alphas and Jared never noticed anything about the way they smelled, except when Chad didn’t shower. But there was nothing particularly alluring about any of the others, nothing that screamed  _ alpha  _ the way it did with Jensen. Not even with Jeff, and they had spent time being pretty intimately close. 

He thought about how Chad had gone on and on about how Sophia smelled. She was a beta, so it was probably nothing like Jared’s heat scent, but Chad had been so sure she was the one, just because of the way she smelled. Then, of course, the first time they had sex it turned out they were true mates, and the smell thing made sense. 

Jared had given up on mating a long time ago. He was sure no one would want an omega, a  _ male  _ omega. His mom had always held fast to the romantic notion that there was a true mate out there for everyone – even after Jared’s father abandoned her, she still thought that was true. Not that Jared’s father was even remotely close to his mom’s true mate. She was aware of that, even when they were married. She’d just been desperate to have a litter, and although it may have been a rash decision at the time, she always said it worked out for the best because she got the best son in the pride. Jared’s mom was a little sappy. 

But Jared figured because he was so different – only attracted to men, and an omega to boot – that unless he started travelling from pride to pride all over the country, which he had absolutely no desire to do, he’d be alone. It was usually fine with him – he wasn’t sad about it, he’d accepted it. He was sure no one would ever want an overly emotional, fearful man who was useless as a mate. But then Jensen hugged him… and all of a sudden the only thing he could think about was  _ mate mate mate _ . There wasn’t a chance of that happening, so he just tried to put it out of his head and focus on watching TV for now. 

After a while, Jared did relax. As he watched the last half of the documentary he leaned back against the couch and could feel all the tension of the day draining from him. By the time the show was over, his eyelids were starting to droop, and when Jensen leaned back to stretch as the credits rolled, Jared straightened up where he sat. 

“So,” Jensen said as he hit the power button on the TV remote. Jared could feel himself start to tense up again. “How are you feeling?” 

Jared glanced over at Jensen, then back to the darkened television while he took stock of his body. He was still too warm, a light layer of sweat over most of his skin. The tingling itch was still there under his skin, and… yeah, he was still slowly leaking, still half hard in his pants. His insides were churning away and he could tell the cramping would start up in a few hours. It hadn’t worked. He let out a sigh. 

“No different,” Jared answered, his voice quiet and dejected. 

“Well, it was good to give it a try.” Jensen was smiling, his tone consoling. “How long do you have before it’ll get really bad?” 

“Tomorrow morning, probably.” Jared could feel his face flushing. 

“Okay. Do you want to take care of it now or wait until the morning?” Jensen wasn’t giving him the option of trying to muddle through his heat alone. Jared closed his eyes and steeled himself against the embarrassment. He thought about work in the afternoon and how exhausted he was from going one round with the toy already tonight. 

“Tomorrow I guess. I’m already pretty tired.” 

Jensen nodded, but was quiet for a few moments. 

“Why don’t you just stay here, in the guest room? That way we can take care of it first thing, and then you can just go on with your day.” 

The offer took Jared by surprise. He’d often spent the night here with Jeff, too wrung out to be bothered going home, and Jeff always liked him to hang around after, too, just to make sure everything was okay. 

“Yeah, I guess… I mean, it’s not going to bother you? The smell is only going to get stronger – wouldn’t it be easier for you if I wasn’t here?” 

Jensen shrugged. 

“I’ve gotten used to it already. And actually you smell really good to me. I’m probably being a little selfish, but I don’t really  _ want _ it to go away.” 

Jared felt a fresh wave of heat flood his face – Jensen just… that was flirting, right? He’d always thought an alpha saying something like that to him would be… a little creepy, or at least feel lascivious. But it wasn’t. It made Jared’s stomach swoop in a not-at-all-unpleasant way. He couldn’t help the small smile that spread over his lips as he nodded. 

“Okay. That’d be good.” 

Jensen smiled back at him, eyes bright, the corners crinkling. They relaxed back on the couch, and watched another hour of television before they turned in for the night. It wasn’t even as weird as Jared thought it would be when Jensen followed him up the stairs and made sure he had everything he’d need for the night before pulling the door of the guest room almost closed and going to his own bedroom. When Jared crawled into bed, it was just minutes before he was asleep, the most relaxed he’d felt in months. 

* * *

The first time Jared woke up, the sky was just barely starting to grow blue-gray from black. It was the cramps in his abdomen that had roused him, but once he was awake he couldn’t ignore the heat radiating off his skin. He pushed the covers down to the end of the bed, and when that didn’t work he got up and opened the window. The night air was chilly, felt cool on his skin, and the sound of the birds waking up lulled him back to sleep.

The next time he woke, the sky was light, yet the sun still wasn’t fully up over the mountains. The birds outside were chattering incessantly and the painful churning in his gut had him clutching his midsection and curling in on himself. He was seconds away from calling out for Jeff when he remembered that even though he was in the guestroom of the Alpha’s house, it wasn’t Jeff who was down the hall. 

He only managed to doze a little more, each time he was just about to fall into sleep, his body would remind him he was in heat. The open window wasn’t helping him stay cool anymore, so he’d stripped off his shirt and curled up on the bed in just his boxer briefs. He had sweat dripping down his face, neck and back, the sheets were getting damp from it, and his backside was oozing slick steadily, soaking through his underwear. 

It had been a long time since his heat had gotten this far – Jeff had always been adamant about halting it as soon as Jared started feeling it, though it had taken Jared a year to read the signs. As he writhed on the bed, alternating between wanting to groan in pain and thrusting his groin against his hand to get some friction on his achingly hard cock, he decided it was a stupid idea to even think about riding this out for another two days. He didn’t remember it being this bad, not this quickly anyway. Maybe it was his session with the toy last night, ramping things up. Or maybe… no, that was just stupid. That was just Jared getting his hopes up like he told himself he shouldn’t. It couldn’t be because of Jensen. Jensen and his soft smiles and kindness, being understanding and helpful and seeming to intuitively know what Jared needs. Jensen and his smell…. 

Jared gripped his cock now and started stroking himself through his shorts. He gave a hard thrust with his hips into his hand, and that set off another wave of cramping that had him forgetting about his erection and drawing his knees up to his chest, trying to breath through it so he didn’t yell out and wake Jensen up. Although if Jensen were up, they could get on with using the toy, getting all this to stop. He was considering calling out, trying to wake Jensen up when he heard the sound of running water down the hall. 

Jared took a slow, steadying breath and tried to relax his body. It wouldn’t be long now – surely Jensen wouldn’t put it off, not once he saw Jared in the state he was in. So it’d just be a little longer, he’d be fine as soon as Jensen came in. 

It seemed like hours before there was a quiet knock on the door, followed by Jensen’s head of sleep-ruffled hair poking into the room. Jared had managed to flop himself over on the bed so he could see the door, but he was still curled up in a fetal position against the pain. 

“Hey,” Jensen said, half stepping into the room. “You look like you had a rough night. Did you get some sleep?” 

That smile instantly helped Jared relax, and he managed a small smile of his own as he watched Jensen scan the bed and take a mental inventory of the state Jared was in. Concern crossed his face, wiping the smile away. 

“Yeah, I slept,” Jared said, then another cramp hit and he was tightening his arms around his knees and groaning. 

“Shit!” Jensen was instantly by the bedside, a hand coming to rest on Jared’s hip. “Okay, shit… that got a lot worse. Let’s get this taken care of, okay?” 

Jared just nodded, still gripping himself and unable to move or get any words out. 

“Where is it?” Jensen asked, and Jared could only clench his eyes shut as the pain peaked. “Jared, the dildo? Where is it?” 

Jensen’s voice sounded desperate, like Jared’s pain was hurting him, too. Jared tried to talk, but only managed to point to the nightstand next to the bed. Jensen lurched forward and yanked open the drawer. The toy landed on the bed next to him with a soft thud, then Jensen’s hand was back on his hip, a steady, comforting weight. 

“Okay, you ready?” Jensen asked, his voice shaking just the slightest bit. Jared held up his index finger, signaling to Jensen to give him a second – the wave of pain was starting to subside. Once it had ebbed enough that Jared could loosen his grip on himself, he took a deep breath and pushed it through his pursed lips. 

“Sorry. Okay. I’m ready,” Jared said, still not moving from his curled up position. 

“Okay. Crap you scared me there,” Jensen said, his fingers giving a squeeze to Jared’s hip he was sure was intended to be comforting, but actually sent a shockwave of arousal through his body. “How did you and Jeff do this?” 

The reality of the situation hit Jared, and while he would have just rolled over onto all fours and slipped his underwear down if it had been Jeff, now he was frozen. He tried to speak, and ended up just flapping his mouth open and shut. Jensen sighed, his face softening. He glanced around the bedroom for a second, then stood up. 

“Here,” Jensen said, tugging the sheet that was balled up at the end of the bed forward. “You get into a comfortable position, and we’ll cover you up – I’ll just put my hand underneath, okay?” 

Jared let out a relieved sigh, then nodded. He scooted down to the center of the mattress, rolled over onto his hands and knees, then looked back at Jensen with another nod. He thought he heard a quiet noise come from Jensen’s throat – a tiny whimper, but he couldn’t be sure – then Jensen was spreading the sheet out over top of him, draping it from the middle of his back down over his feet. 

He wiggled around under the sheet, working his boxers down to his knees, and pulled one leg out completely. He leaned forward on his forearms, bracing himself. He shifted his legs and spread his knees, then stilled, dropping his head down. Just as he stopped moving another wave of pain started and he cried out, gripping the sheet in his fists. 

“Shit.” Jensen’s hand returned to the small of Jared’s back, rubbing slowly in a soothing circle. “Do you want to wait till it passes?” 

“No,” Jared said through clenched teeth. “Now, please… just do it.” 

“Okay… okay….” Jensen’s hand worked its way under the sheet and Jared felt the dildo nudge against his thigh. “Do you… crap. Do you need any prep?” 

“No, just do it… please, Jensen….” The cramps were intensifying – whether naturally or because Jared’s body knew what was coming, it didn’t matter – he just wanted it to stop. 

“Okay. Okay, I’ve got you Jared, just hold on.” 

Jared felt Jensen’s hand moving upward, the warmth of his fingers grazing his sensitive skin, seeking out blindly under the sheet until he found Jared’s ass and nudged the toy between his cheeks. He shuddered as the head of the dildo pressed against his hole, and he felt himself opening up for it. Jensen pushed it forward slowly and gently – Jared could tell Jensen was afraid of hurting him. Jared’s body was having none of that, though, and he thrust his hips back against the toy, forcing it deeper inside him. He felt his hole open further, engulfing the cock, drinking it in, starving to be filled. He let out a relieved groan as it bottomed out, his body letting go, the cramping subsiding all at once. Then he was filled with need, his hips thrusting back against the dildo and Jensen’s hand, his cock twitching and leaking against his stomach. Jensen picked up on what he needed then, started pulling back and pushing forward, faster, just barely past gentle. After a few thrusts with Jared meeting him faster and harder, he adjusted, speeding up to meet Jared’s movements. 

Jared had his head bent down between his elbows, could feel the heat in his face and knew he was blushing furiously. His breath was coming out in stunted gasps as he tried to keep himself from moaning. He felt Jensen’s free hand rest on his lower back as he worked the toy harder, and Jared stopped his thrusting and just let Jensen do the work, let his body feel the full effect of being fucked. He knew this was what he needed, what his body demanded to feel sated, to let go of the heat. 

His breaths came deeper and faster as he grew closer to climax, and it grew harder to stay quiet. Jensen was thrusting into him with quick, hard strokes now, the squelching sound of the dildo moving through the mess of slick filling Jared’s ears, each graze against his prostate inching him closer to orgasm. Jensen’s fingers on Jared’s back were pressing, rubbing into his skin through the sheet, both comforting and stimulating, ramping up his need and heightening every sensation in his body. It was new, different from anything he’d experienced with Jeff, and it made him feel like he was losing control, like this was more than just a procedure to stop his heat. He let out a moan, stifled it halfway with a whimper of embarrassment. 

“Let go, Jared,” Jensen said, his voice soothing, his hand pressing harder against Jared’s back. “You can make noise, let it out.” 

Jared couldn’t respond, couldn’t even nod, but with the next deep thrust that grazed his prostate just right, a moan punched out of him, filling the room and flushing his face deeper. Jensen rubbed his back a little deeper, a movement that seemed to say ‘that’s it, you’re doing good’. Jared felt his balls draw up tight and his dick twitch and tremble. He managed to grunt out “Close….” 

Jensen’s movements stuttered as he shifted his hand on the dildo, fumbling with the end of it. Then there was a soft click as he hit the switch and the barbs flew out, catching the sensitive inner flesh and sticking as he tugged outward, a miniscule flash of pain and then, as Jensen thrust forward, tugged back again and the cock stopped, Jared shuddered, his body letting go of all the built up tension, his dick spasming and spurting up his stomach and onto the sheets. He yelled out, a long breathy moan as his muscles tightened and twitched, vision blurred and whited out as he came. 

The world faded away for minutes, seconds, hours – Jared couldn’t tell. All he was aware of was the pleasure, the release, the feeling of  _ right _ , of  _ yes,  _ that overwhelmed him with his orgasm. It was always that way, always different than when he jerked off, more intense than the few times he’d used the toy himself. Something in his body recognized the difference. 

When his surroundings began to return, he became aware of the damp sheets under him, the cool air from the open window blowing across his skin, the light pressure of Jensen’s hand, the soft tugging of the dildo’s barbs as Jensen continued to work it inside him gently, easing him through his climax. He noticed, too, the sharpness of Jensen’s breathing, faster and punching out of him as though he was coming down as well. 

Once he was fully back, Jared relaxed in increments, his back arching downward and his hips lowering slightly. Jensen took the cue and slowly wound the barbs back, gently easing them away from Jared’s inner flesh until they were tucked back inside the toy, then carefully pulled it from his hole. He pulled his hand out from under the sheet, and Jared collapsed down on the mattress. 

“Hey,” Jensen said, his hand coming to rest again on the small of Jared’s back. “You good?” 

Jared nodded, managed a grunt that would have been a ‘yes’ had he been able to manage actual words. Jensen chuckled. 

“Okay. I need a minute, so I’m gonna go clean this, grab something for you to clean up with. I’ll be back.” 

It took a few minutes for the words to register, for Jared to realize what Jensen meant. Doing this had had an effect on him, had maybe challenged Jensen’s control. A wave of guilt flashed through Jared. He just didn’t want to be a problem – for anyone, let alone his Alpha. He wondered if Jeff had experienced the same thing, searched his memory for any clues, signs he may never have noticed that Jeff was being tested by doing this for Jared, yet never let on. Jeff would have been in tune to Jared’s feelings – he always had been – and was the type of person to keep his own discomfort quiet just so Jared would continue getting what he needed. Jared drifted off into a light doze as he thought about it. 


	7. Chapter Six

Jensen turned on the tap and set the dildo in the basin of the bathroom sink. As he let the water heat up, he gripped the edges of the porcelain and took a long, deep breath. It wasn’t that he’d expected to be unaffected. He was comfortable with his sexuality, and had come to terms with his attraction to Jared. He just hadn’t expected it to be  _ that  _ intense. 

He’d had sex plenty of times, even barbed a few partners – the first time, when he was still a teenager, unexpectedly because he hadn’t learned yet how to control it and he’d heard about it for weeks afterward. He understood how his body worked, and how the alpha in him manifested itself. He’d always been careful to keep it in check, to keep things completely consensual. His last partner had wanted the alpha gruffness in bed, had gotten off on Jensen taking control, manhandling him and growling at him. It’d been the best sex of Jensen’s life. But Jensen never let that side of him out until his partner asked for it. He knew it wasn’t for everyone. So with that level of practice in control under his belt, Jensen hadn’t expected to nearly lose  _ all  _ control while fucking Jared with a dildo, under a sheet – not even seeing what was happening. 

And it wasn’t because Jared was an omega. It wasn’t his heat. He’d had an omega in heat come up to him at a party, drunk and wanton, trying to get him to fuck her, and he was able to resist. He knew what it felt like to have someone’s heat affect him. It was different with Jared. 

Everything seemed to be different with Jared. Jensen had this overwhelming need to protect Jared, to care for him. It was more than his typical alpha nature – it was in his biology to be a caretaker and protector, of anyone in his pride, even other alphas. With them, though, it was more of a desire, a duty, rather than the absolute need he was feeling with Jared. 

And then, to feel Jared’s arousal, the sex wafting off of him… it was all Jensen could do to not drop his pants and just  _ take _ . The need to protect him was the only thing that prevented him from doing just that – at least that was a comfort, that his moral fortitude was stronger than his hormones. 

With another deep breath, Jensen pushed off the sink and stood up straight. His dick was still rock hard, straining against his sweats. Deciding it’d be better to take care of it than stay hard all morning, he reached into his pants, pulled out his cock and wrapped his hand around his shaft. It only took a dozen or so strokes before he was shooting into the sink, his breath coming fast and rough with his orgasm. Quick as it was, he came harder than he had in a long time, images of Jared writhing on the bed filling his head and pushing him over the edge. 

After wiping off and tucking himself back in, Jensen made quick work of rinsing away his own come and cleaning the dildo – flipping out the barbs to make sure the toy was sanitary for the next time it was needed – then wet down a washcloth to bring back to the bedroom to Jared. 

Jensen smiled, his chest warming as he walked back into the guestroom to find Jared hadn’t moved – he was fast asleep. His head was resting on his arm, his hair still damp from sweat, curling around his ears. His cheeks were still flushed, but the color was high on his cheeks, not painting his whole face like the fever heat had been. He stepped up to the bed, set one knee down on the mattress and leaned over to brush a stray strand of hair off his forehead. 

“Hey, Jared,” he said, keeping his voice quiet, not wanting to startle him out of sleep. “Do you want to clean up?” 

“Hmm?” Jared stretched and his eyes fluttered half-open. “Oh, yeah… I should… shower, I should head home.” 

Jared rolled over and struggled to sit up, tugging the sheet over his still naked body and running a hand through his long hair. 

“You can shower here, that’s fine.” Jensen smiled as Jared blinked at him. 

“I should go… I’ve taken up enough of your time already.” Jared ducked his head, tucked the sheet tighter around himself.

“Hey, no… it’s okay.” Jensen turned and sat down on the edge of the bed. “I want to make sure you’re okay ba– buddy. I want you to stay a little while.” 

Jensen cringed inwardly – he’d nearly called Jared ‘babe’, a term he’d only ever used with people he’d been in a relationship with for a while. Terms of endearment didn’t just fall out of his mouth. 

“Jensen, I feel bad… I know this was tough on you… it still smells, I should clean this up and let you….” 

“Jared.” Jensen heard the tone in his voice, his alpha coming out unbidden again. But it stopped Jared in his tracks, knocked the resistance right out of him. 

Jared’s shoulders relaxed and he lifted his head. 

“Okay.” 

“You have a shower, and I’ll get some breakfast started. You like pancakes?” 

“You don’t have to–” Jared stopped short when Jensen raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, pancakes are good.” 

Jared smiled, then shimmied off the bed and stood, wrapping the sheet around him.  

“Good,” Jensen said, leading Jared out of the room and down the hall. “Take your time if you want. I’ll grab some clean clothes for you.” 

Jared ducked into the bathroom, and Jensen waited a minute outside the closed door until he heard the water come on before he went into his bedroom. He grabbed a clean t-shirt and pair of sweats for Jared, dropping them on the toilet lid just inside the bathroom door. Scooping up the messy sheet from the floor, he went back into the guest room, stripped the rest of the bedding and carried it downstairs to drop in the washer. 

By the time Jared emerged from the shower, Jensen had re-made the guest bed with clean linens, and had a small stack of pancakes staying warm on a plate in the oven. Coffee was ready, and the sausage links he was frying were nearly done. He looked up as Jared wandered into the kitchen, smelling like soap, his hair still wet and soaking the collar of his t-shirt. 

“Hey… better?” Jensen asked as he pulled the frying pan off the stove and switched off the burner. 

“Yeah, much. Thanks.” Jared sounded better – his voice was more sure, not stuttering and timid. His posture was taller, though Jensen could see he was still somewhat uncomfortable, nervous. 

“Good.” Jensen pulled the pancakes out of the oven and set them and the sausage on the table. “Help yourself to some coffee if you want, or there’s juice in the fridge.”

“Okay.” Jared set about pouring a mug of coffee while Jensen set out plates and silverware. When they sat down, they were quiet for a few minutes while they fixed their breakfast and started eating. Jared took a drink of coffee then cleared his throat. “So, are you okay with this? I mean, if you’re not….”

He trailed off when Jensen waved his fork in the air, pausing to chew and swallow the bite of pancake in his mouth. 

“I’m fine with it,” Jensen said, putting his fork down. “I was honest with you last night, and I’ll continue being honest. Yes, your heat affects me. I’m not sure yet what it’s about. It’s more of an effect than any other omega I’ve been around. But it’s not something I can’t handle. There’s not really another option, because I’m not letting you go through that – not after I saw what it was doing to you this morning.” 

Jared sighed and set down his mug. 

“But, I was thinking… maybe someone else could? I mean, maybe it wouldn’t affect another alpha? Maybe Chad….”

“Absolutely not.” Jensen stiffened in chair. “I know you and Chad are friends, and he’s a good person, but I’m sorry, no way would I trust him around you when you’re in heat.” 

Jared smirked and ducked his head. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” 

“Really, I would tell you if it wasn’t something I could handle, okay? It’s what? Less than half an hour every three months? Not a lot of discomfort for me in the grand scheme of things.” Jensen picked up his mug and took a sip. “And I think once we get to know each other better, maybe it won’t be so intense. So how about we work on that?” 

Jared raised his head, a small smile spread across his lips, a hint of dimples starting to show. And probably for the first time in the last twenty-four hours he looked Jensen in the eyes of his own accord. 

“Yeah, I think I’d like that.” 

* * *

After they finished eating, Jared stayed to help Jensen clean up the breakfast dishes while they made plans to spend some time together in the coming days. By the time the kitchen was cleaned up, Jared assured Jensen that all of his symptoms were mostly gone, he was still a bit warm, but that was always the last part to go. Jensen walked him to the door, pulled him in for a hug before letting him go on to start his day.

Once the door was closed, Jensen leaned back against the wall and ran a hand through his hair. He could tell the heat was gone from Jared, even before they’d sat down to eat, but he could still feel that magnetic draw to him. It hadn’t been  _ just  _ the heat that was making his head spin – it was Jared. 

 


	8. Chapter Seven

Jared sat at the checkout desk at the library on a slow Tuesday morning. Sam was in the office processing a new shipment of books, and there were just a few people in the building wandering the stacks or reading at the tables. Things would pick up in the afternoon when the kids got out of school and came to do homework or research, but for now, all Jared had to do was sit and wait. And think.

Over the past two weeks, he’d spent more time with Jensen. They’d shared a few meals at Jensen’s house, watching a movie or television show for a while after, and gone to the school’s fall play together. It was nice – they got along well. Jared’s nervousness around Jensen was slowly fading, leaving room for him to be more himself, to joke and talk freely. The more time they spent together, the more Jared liked Jensen. _Really_ liked Jensen. That was the problem.

Jared had been on a couple dates back in high school. Once to the school dance with Genevieve – turned out she was a paradox, too, a female alpha – they’d had a good time, but there was nothing there between them. Jared had already been pretty sure he was gay and Gen knew that, but they gave it a shot. It was nice to go out with someone and have fun, but they both agreed they were better as friends, and they were still friends now. The other date Jared had been on was with Misha. He was a beta, bisexual – although when he explained his sexuality it was a ten minute diatribe on love not having boundaries of gender. It had been awkward from start to finish, including a goodnight kiss on Jared’s doorstep that was interrupted by his mom opening the door after hearing them on the porch and not realizing it was Jared. Misha had been nice, despite the awkwardness, but Jared just didn’t feel anything, even if it seemed Misha did. It turned out to be a non-issue since Misha left the pride after graduation – something about exploring the world.

So Jared was pretty inexperienced. In a lot of ways, he still felt like a kid even though he’d been on his own and working for the past two years. He wasn’t like Chad, who had systematically dated practically every girl their age, including Gen, and, both being alphas, that made for a pretty explosive week and a half.

Both Chad and Gen had encouraged Jared to get out more, be more social even if it wasn’t dating. Jared was happy with his two best friends and his mom, though. He wanted a boyfriend, of course, but didn’t really hold much hope for that happening. So he let himself be satisfied with his friends and family. He was content.

Then he started spending time with Jensen, and he knew it was just to get to know each other. Still, he couldn’t help thinking those times together _felt_ like dates. Jensen was always attentive to Jared when they were together, making sure Jared was comfortable. He always ended their time together with a warm hug, and Jared couldn’t remember seeing Jensen hug anyone else like that. It wasn’t overt, but it all felt somehow romantic to Jared, and he couldn’t figure out if that was the reality or if he was just seeing it that way because he was attracted to him. Even though he was relaxing around Jensen, his stomach still swooped and swirled every time they were together – and his breath would catch in his chest whenever he made Jensen laugh. Jared was starting to dread his next heat.

The thud of a book on the counter startled Jared out of his thoughts, making him jump almost out of his seat. He looked up to find Genevieve standing there grinning at him.

“What were you daydreaming about?” Gen smirked. Jared rolled his eyes.

“Nothing. Not that I’d tell you anyway.” Jared stuck his tongue out as he picked up the book she was returning, checked it in and set it aside.

“Well, if you’re gonna be like that…” Gen lifted the cup Jared hadn’t noticed in her hand to her mouth. “Guess this fresh, hot coffee is all mine then.”

“Genevieve, you beautiful person! Have I told you lately how much I love you?” Jared smiled, full dimples, and put on his best puppy-dog eyes. Gen rolled her eyes and handed over the steaming cup.

“You’re lucky you’re adorable.” She shook her head as Jared sipped the coffee, then sighed in appreciation. “You’re going to the Woods Walk this weekend, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I think Jensen wanted me to go with him, though.” Jared watched as Gen narrowed her eyes at him. The Woods Walk was one of a few events they held throughout the year, all meant to keep the pride together as a community. They would all go out into the woods in their cat form – a chance for everyone to be together in nature, run around and scratch trees, some even hunting small game, though Jared never developed a taste for that. After a few hours they’d all return to the town square where some of the elder pride members would have a barbecue set up. It was also sort of a pride meeting, the Alpha would usually make a speech and people would have a chance to make announcements if they wanted to.

“Okay, what in the world is up with you and Jensen lately?” Gen pinned Jared with a stare.

“Nothing! We’re just getting to know each other, spending some time together.”

“Mm-hmm. That’s all? Because it seems like a little bit more, Jared. People are starting to talk.”

“No! It’s nothing like that!” Jared’s voice raised half an octave and he could feel his face flushing.

“I swear – you and Alphas!” Gen said, exasperated. “First you had that weird thing with Jeff, now you’re starting up again with Jensen.”

Jared huffed a breath.

“Look, I told you – Jeff was helping me out with something, and well… now Jensen is doing the same.”

“And I suppose you’re still not going to tell me what it is?” She narrowed her eyes at him again.

“Sorry, Gen. Still top secret.” Jared smiled sympathetically – he knew it really bugged her that he kept something from her.

“Fine. Guess I’ll see if Danneel wants to go with me. Have fun with Jensen.” Gen leaned up on the counter, and Jared leaned forward for her to plant a kiss to his cheek – her way of saying she didn’t like it but she’d get over it. She turned and headed for the door, waving over her shoulder.

“Thanks for the coffee! You’re the best, Gen!” Jared called after her, then sat back down to sip his drink.

* * *

That night, after his shift at the library, Jared knocked on Jensen’s door. They were having dinner together again, though Jared was a little nervous since Jensen had said there was something he wanted to talk to him about. His tone had sounded serious, and Jared had been distracted all afternoon wondering what it was.

Jensen pulled the door open after a few seconds, dressed in jeans and a soft-looking sweater, and as soon as his scent hit Jared’s nose his stomach did one of its fancy loop-de-loops. At least he was getting used to the feeling now, and it didn’t make him nervous. Jensen’s smile was bright as he stepped back from the door and gestured for Jared to come in.

“Dinner’s almost ready – I made stew.” Jensen headed through the living room, Jared close behind.

“It smells really good,” Jared said as they crossed the threshold into the kitchen. He felt his face heat up, because the stew did smell good, and that’s what he meant, but he realized he could just as easily have been talking about Jensen, too.

As usual, Jared helped Jensen finish dinner by setting the table, slicing some bread and setting out drinks. They sat down to eat and fell into an easy conversation, talking about their days.

“Gen came by the library today. She seemed a little jealous when I said I was going to the Woods Walk with you. I think I may have to tell her about me soon – she’s going to get mad if I keep it from her much longer.”

Jensen wiped his mouth with his napkin, finished chewing and swallowed. He cleared his throat.

“That’s kind of what I wanted to talk to you about.”

Jared looked up from his bowl as he set his spoon down.

“You think I should tell my friends?”

“I think we should talk about it, yes.” Jensen took a sip of his iced tea. “I think we should talk about telling the whole pride.”

“I….” Jared tensed, his shoulders drawing forward.

“Hear me out, okay?” Jensen paused, waited for Jared to nod. “I know Jeff helped you keep it secret, and I understand why he did. You were young, and now that I know you a bit better, I can see that it would have been really hard for you to handle that then. He agreed to talk about letting it out later, when you were older. I agree with that decision, but it never happened.”

Jared nodded again, his whole body tense, his hands starting to shake.

“I know you’re still scared. I would be, too. The history of paradoxism… it’s not a nice one. But I also know this pride, and the majority of them – they aren’t going to think any less of you. They understand that it’s just biology. And the ones who still hold on to the old ideas, they also cling to the idea that the Pride Alpha is someone to be listened to, obeyed. So if I tell them to accept you, they will. It’s just not going to be an issue.”

“But…” Jared shifted in his chair, wrapped his arms around his chest. When he spoke, his tone was far more petulant than he intended. “I don’t see why they have to know, what difference does it make?”

“Jared, it makes a difference for _you_.” Jensen’s smile was soft, his eyes gentle. “You’re living your life in fear of someone finding out. And you’re living in this pride pretending to be something you’re not. That’s a lot of stress, and it’s not good for you. Look at how you’re sitting right now – you’re anxious, tense, just thinking about it. Look at how hard it was for you to tell me, to ask me for help. You were a mess. And as far as I can see, there’s no good reason for you to go through all that.”

Jared sighed, forced himself to relax. He looked down at the table, didn’t say anything.

“I care about you, Jared. I want to see you happy, healthy. I really think getting rid of this huge secret will be good for you. I want you to think about it for a couple days, okay?”

“Okay.” Jared looked up at Jensen. “You want to tell people at the Woods Walk, don’t you?”

“It makes sense. Everyone is going to be there, especially since it’s the first one for me as Alpha. I’d rather have everyone hear it directly, hear what I have to say about the issue firsthand, than have it go through the rumor mill.”

“Maybe… I could tell Gen and Chad, privately first. See how that feels before I decide?”

“That’s a perfect idea. They’d probably rather hear it from you than at a town meeting, anyway.”

“Yeah, Chad would be pissed if he didn’t know first. Gen would probably hit me.” Jared huffed a laugh, a small smile crossing his lips.

“You’re probably right.” Jensen chuckled.

* * *

Jared pulled the blanket up tighter around his chin, wiggling around to get more comfortable. Jensen’s words were still bouncing around in his head, keeping him awake. He was right, Jared had no doubt about it. The secret of being an omega weighed on him, was something that was almost always on his mind, every time he left his house. He had some relief when he was alone, or when he spent time with his mom. But it always came back, that fear and dread, the constant worry of being found out.

He imagined what it would be like, not thinking about it, not hiding it. He was flooded with a sense of relief, a feeling like letting go of a breath he’d held far too long only to take in lungfuls of clean, fresh air after a summer storm. It was definitely a good feeling, but there was still the underlying fear, so deep seated and long held he wasn’t sure what life would be like without it.

He started to go through the what ifs – the possibilities of what _could_ happen if someone were completely unaccepting. In every scenario he imagined, he also imagined Jensen right there with him, stepping up and intervening, stopping whatever bad thing could happen.

Jared sat up, reached over to the bedside table and picked up his phone. He opened up the text thread between himself, Gen and Chad and typed in a message, only barely noticing that it was after midnight.

_‘Need to talk to you both. Meet up tomorrow night? My place?’_

He hit send, waited a second for it to go through then took a deep breath. He set his phone back on the nightstand, laid back down and was asleep in minutes.

* * *

Chad: _Dude why ru texting me when I’m gettin’ jiggy w/ my girl?_ 1:08 am

Gen: _Shut up Chad. What time, Jared?_ 7:23 am

Chad: _You shut up._ 7:26 am

Gen: _Why do you always have to be such a jerk?_ 7:30 am

Gen: _He obviously has something important to tell us. Have a little sensitivity._ 7:31 am

Chad: _Think he’s finally going to tell us he’s been boning Jensen?_ 7:33 am

Chad: _bow chicka wow wowwwww_ 7:33 am

Gen: _CHAD!_ 7:34 am

Chad: _what? o:-)_ 7:35 am

Gen: _You are SUCH a jerk._ 7:36 am

Gen: _I think he’s finally going to tell us his big secret…_ 7:37 am

Gen: _You know, the one he’s been keeping from us for YEARS?_ 7:38 am

Chad: _Oh shit, I didn’t even think about that!_ 7:39 am

Chad: _What time, Jay?_ 7:40 am

 Jared chuckled as he read through the stream of messages. He yawned, ran a hand through his hair and typed out his reply.

 Jared: _No, Chad, I’m not having sex with Jensen._ 8:07 am

Jared: _6:30? I’m done with work at 6._ 8:08 am

Chad: _I’ll be there._ 8:09 am

Chad: _and I don’t believe u. We know u have a thing for the pride alpha!_ 8:10 am

Gen: _Again: SHUT UP CHAD!_ 8:11 am

Gen: _I work until 6:30, but I can come right after._ 8:11 am

Jared: _Ok see you guys then._ 8:12 am

* * *

Once home, Jared threw a couple of frozen pizzas in the oven and set out plates and a few bags of chips on the coffee table. It’s what they always did, when the three of them got together – eating junk food on the couch while they talked or watched movies. Or usually, talked through movies. Jared figured tonight wouldn’t be quite so jovial, but he’d try to make it as normal as possible. It was barely five minutes later when Chad was bounding through the door and flopping down on the couch.

“How’s it going, Jay?” he said, slapping Jared’s knee.

“I’m good.” Jared scratched at the back of his head. “How’s married life?”

“Dude. It’s awesome. SO much sex.” Chad waggled his eyebrows. “We may have to cool it soon, I’m starting to chafe.”

“God, you’re so gross!” Gen had walked in through the door Chad had left open, and was making her way across the living room. She leaned over and planted a kiss to the top of Jared’s head, then made a beeline for the refrigerator, pulling out three bottles of soda. She deposited them on the coffee table then sat down on the floor in front of it.

“Seriously though, it’s so cool. It’s so different when it’s your _mate_ , man.”

“Is it really that different? I always thought that was just an exaggeration,” Gen asked, then took a sip of soda.

“Nah, totally not an exaggeration. It’s way more intense. One time last week, I actually came so hard I passed out. Soph was about ready to call the clinic.”

“Man, I don’t need details, Chad!” Jared piped up, swatting Chad on the shoulder.

“Whatever. All I’m saying is it’s totally worth it to find your mate. You guys’ll see, when you find yours. Why do you think I dated practically every girl in town?”

“Awww, you’re such a romantic!” Gen cooed.

“Yeah, yeah….” Chad nudged a bag of chips off the table onto Gen’s lap with his foot, but his face had turned pink.

The oven timer buzzed then, and Jared got up to get the pizzas out. He came back with a tray and set it in the middle of the coffee table, and they all dove in, eating for a few minutes in silence. When they’d all slowed down, Gen cleared her throat and set her pizza down.

“So, Jared… what’s up?”

Jared finished swallowing and laid his plate down on the table. He took a deep breath.

“Well, I guess… well, Gen was kind of right this morning. I do want to tell you guys the secret I’ve been keeping. I’ve… I’ve been talking with Jensen a lot lately–”

“Uh-huh… ‘talking’.” Chad nudged Jared with his elbow.

“Shut up.” Jared shoved him back. “We’ve been talking, and he made me realize I’d be better off just… well, being myself. Not that I’m not myself with you guys, but… I mean I’ve still been keeping it a secret, so I guess I have to start somewhere. So… um….”

“Spit it out, Jay,” Gen said, gently. “You know we love you no matter what.”

“Yeah, man, no judgement here,” Chad added.

“I’m… uh… so, we all know Gen is a female alpha, right? A paradox?”

Jared waited a beat, saw a slight nod from Gen.

“I am, too. A paradox, I mean.”

“Wait… you’re beta, how can–” Chad stuttered to a stop.

“You’re omega?” Gen asked nonchalantly.

“Yeah,” Jared said, twisting his fingers together.

Gen looked at him for a moment, then glanced over at Chad. She shook her head.

“I’m sorry, Jared, I love you, but you’re an idiot.”

“Wh–” Jared started.

“Why on earth would you think we’d give a fuck if you’re omega?” Gen’s alpha side was coming out now. She actually sounded a little irritated.

“I just… I was scared. People… paradoxes, male paradoxes get banished from their prides. I just….” Jared sighed.

“Well, you could have told us! We wouldn’t have told anyone else!” Gen glanced at Chad again, paused. “You could have at least told me, I can understand not trusting the mouth over there, but you could have told me.”

“I’m sorry. I wanted to, but–”

Gen interrupted him with a loud sigh.

“Whatever. We know now, and we still love you and we’re not letting anyone banish you. End of story.” She looked over to Chad again, who was still sitting there with a stunned expression. She narrowed her eyes and nodded her head toward Jared.

“Yeah!” Chad finally shook himself out of his stupor. “I mean, yeah it doesn’t matter. And no one’s gonna mess with my Jay-bird.”

Jared let out a sigh, relieved.

“So wait – that means you like, go into heat?” Chad blurted.

“That’s generally what happens to omegas, Chad.” Gen rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, but… does that mean all that time with Jeff, and now Jensen… they’ve been barbing you to stop your heat?”

Jared saw Gen’s eyes go wide as she waited for an answer.

“No! God no!” Jared shook his head. “They… he… there’s another way.”

“What way?” Chad was highly interested now.

“It’s… well….” Jared felt himself blushing right up into his hairline.

“You dumbass, Chad – there are fake barbed dicks. Does the same thing.” Gen threw her balled-up napkin at Chad.

“Okay, can we not talk about that part, please?” Jared said, picking up his pizza again and stuffing a big bite in his mouth.

“So are you going to tell the whole pride? Who else knows?” Gen ignored Chad’s spluttering and thankfully changed the subject.

“Jensen and my mom are the only ones who know. And he thinks I should tell the pride. He offered to do it, as part of the meeting on Saturday.” Jared shrugged.

“Do you want to?”

“I’m not sure. I don’t want to keep it secret anymore, but I’m scared, too.”

“Of people treating you differently?”

“Yeah, I mean, I don’t know how people feel about it. What if they hate me or think I’m worthless?”

“Dude, if they think that, they’re not worth your time,” Chad said through a mouthful of pizza.

“He’s right. Anyone who knows you, knows you’re a good person and that you work hard. You’re one of the nicest people I know, Jared, and being omega doesn’t change that.” Gen tipped her soda bottle at Jared before taking a sip. “What did Jensen say about that? About the possibility of people being negative?”

“He basically said he’d take care of anyone who has an issue.”

“And we’ll back him up on that, one-hundred percent. So you’ve got nothing to worry about.” Gen nodded and shrugged, then picked up her pizza.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Jared smiled, letting the tension slip away from his body. “Thanks, guys.”

“Okay, but I have another question,” Chad said. “When you’re in heat, does your ass really–”

“CHAD!”


	9. Chapter Eight

Jensen sat in his office early Saturday morning, reading over his speech for later in the day, making a few last minute edits to it. He was nervous. It was the first time he’d address the whole pride as Alpha, and even though he’d won the vote by a large majority, he still couldn’t stop worrying he’d meet with some resistance. Not that he was planning on changing anything from the way Jeff did it, it was more that he was younger than most Alphas had ever been. 

He read over the section about paradoxism extra carefully. He was glad Jared had decided to come out with it, but it was still a touchy subject he was sure would have a few of the elder members in a tizzy. He wanted to make sure everything he was setting out was abundantly clear. 

Finally satisfied, he folded up the speech and set it on the table next to the door, stripped off his clothes and, after pulling the door partway open, shifted. He padded down the steps off his porch and onto the sidewalk. On all sides of him, other members of the pride emerged from their homes in cat form and followed him as he wandered through the streets until everyone who would be participating was behind him. They made their way to the edge of the residential area, and filed into the large field just in front of the expanse of woods. Jensen walked to the entrance of the trail that ran in a long, winding circle through the forest, turned and sat down. Once everyone had assembled, he stood up and let out a roar as loud as he could, signalling the beginning of the walk. All around him cats bounded past into the woods, others sauntered past sniffing the air. As the last of the pride cats entered the woods, Jensen finally spotted Jared, his large paws plodding along on the grass. Jared walked up to Jensen and nodded his head slightly in greeting. Jensen took a step forward, and without really thinking about it, rubbed his face against Jared’s cheek. Jared let out a sigh and Jensen watched as he visibly relaxed. Jensen nodded his head toward the woods, and they set off past the tree line. 

Together they wandered off the trail and into the trees, stopping at a large, old maple to dig their claws into the bark, stretching and scratching. Jensen paused and sniffed at the air, looked around at the other nearby pride members – some rubbing and scratching at trees, others chasing after squirrels and chipmunks. There would surely be mated pairs hidden away behind the thicker copses of trees. He looked back to Jared, who was rubbing his face and neck across the textured bark of the maple. Jensen let out a loud purr, and when he caught Jared’s eye, he turned and took off running. 

He could hear Jared behind him, rustling through the leaves and undergrowth as he dodged left and right between trees, leaped over fallen logs. After a few more minutes of running, they came to the small stream that ran through the forest. Jensen slowed to a stop, Jared coming up next to him moments later. They both lapped at the cool, clear water for a minute, then sat down. Jared lowered his belly to the ground, his eyes focused on the water as it passed by. 

The sun was filtering through the leaves, shining dappled spots onto Jared’s blue-grey coat. Jensen had thought it many times before, but here in the woods it felt like a palpable thing, Jared’s beauty. Whether in human form, with his long chestnut hair and broad shoulders, or in cat form with his thick coat and lean muscles rolling as he moved, Jensen couldn’t help but revel in how gorgeous he was. And whether human or cat, Jared’s eyes – constantly shifting colors and filled with a softness and compassion like he’d never seen – Jensen always seemed to be fighting getting lost in them. Just his presence, even when he was shy and a little awkward, filled Jensen with a sense of grace, that beautiful air he had about him. 

Jensen stood and walked a few feet to a bright, sunny patch of grass at the edge of the stream and laid down. His heart fluttered in his chest when Jared came over and joined him, rolling over onto his back and letting the sun warm his belly. 

It had only been two weeks since Jared first came to him, distraught and scared and in heat. The time they’d spent together since… Jensen wasn’t sure how to describe it. The more he got to know Jared, the more he cared about him, the more time he wanted to spend with him, the more he thought about him when they weren’t together. The more time he spent with Jared, the more he wanted. It was fast approaching the point where simple friendship wasn’t enough for Jensen. The way his feelings were intensifying, he had started to suspect they could be mates. He hadn’t yet found the courage or the words to bring that up, to talk to Jared about it. As much as Jared had opened up, lost his shyness over the last few weeks, Jensen still wasn’t sure if Jared was feeling anything similar, and Jensen didn’t want to risk making things awkward between them – not only because he liked Jared so much, but because Jared needed him for something quite intimate and already awkward every few months. 

He’d been paying close attention to Jared in the last week, since he began suspecting they might be mates, trying to figure out if Jared was feeling the same. He tried to see any non-verbal cues Jared might be giving him, and every time they parted, Jensen was spending a long time going over their conversations in his mind again, looking for any hints. 

The thing was, Jared was… innocent. They’d talked about their dating histories, and Jensen knew Jared was inexperienced. And given how closed off he’d always been, constantly hiding himself out of fear, Jensen wasn’t sure if Jared would even  _ give  _ any clues. So he’d been waiting and watching. Part of him wanted to just bring it up, flat out ask Jared. But that was a risk, and Jensen wasn’t sure if he wanted to take that risk yet. 

Off to his side, Jensen heard Jared roll over, moving to lay on his side. His eyes were closed and his body was relaxed as he dozed in the sun. Jensen stretched out his front paws and laid his head down between his legs, letting his eyes drift shut to the sound of the running water, rustling leaves, and Jared’s soft breathing. 

* * *

When the sun began to lower in the sky, Jensen woke and sat up, blinking slowly as he scanned the area. To his left he could see a group of five cats spread out, lounging on the opposite bank of the stream, and back to his right a lone cat was stalking a squirrel. He watched as the cat – Rob, he was pretty sure – lowered down on his haunches, narrowed his eyes then sprang forward at the squirrel, just missing catching it in his teeth. The squirrel skittered away up into the branches of a nearby tree and disappeared in the foliage.

Jensen never had spent a lot of time in his cat form, but this was one of his favorite town events. He thought maybe he’d try to organize a second one, in the spring, if anyone in town was interested. There was just something about being in the woods with all the other cats around – it felt comfortable, soothing. It felt right – as right as it felt to be sitting there next to Jared. 

Jensen pushed his shoulders back and dug his claws into the ground in a big, languid stretch, then stood up. He took the two steps over to Jared and nudged his shoulder with his nose to rouse him. Jared opened his eyes and blinked up at Jensen, then rolled over onto his back and stretched out all four of his long legs while he opened his mouth and yawned, his teeth stark white against the dark color of his fur. Jared relaxed his limbs, then flipped himself over and stood, shaking his head a few times, dislodging a few stray leaves and blades of grass. They started walking then, leisurely, making their way back toward the field at the edge of the woods. 

As they broke through the tree line into the field, Jensen could see several dozen cats roaming the grass, some headed back toward the houses, some seeming to be waiting for someone else. On the far edge of the field there were rows of tables set up, half a dozen grills smoking and a dozen or so of the elder pride members milling about, getting things ready for the cookout. It felt like leaving one world and reemerging in another – the difference between their daily life in the community and spending time in nature always seemed stark at the end of the walk. 

The whole event always ran smoothly, hadn’t changed at all since Jensen was a kid. The older members stayed back since aging joints and bones were generally painful when shifting between cat and human, and those members took pride in providing a good meal for the community after they’d been running around in the woods all afternoon. The mood at the cookout was always laid back – everyone relaxed and at ease after getting back to nature. Some folks thought it was a result of spending time in their ‘true’ form, but Jensen never subscribed to that theory – if they were truly meant to be cats, they wouldn’t have the ability to shift. No, they were meant to be just what they were, living their lives with one foot in the human world, another in the animal world. Jensen never pretended to understand what it all meant, what the purpose for their existence was. He was just happy to be where he was, who he was. 

Jared and Jensen continued across the grass, headed toward the rows of houses. They would all go back home, shift and get dressed, then come back to the park for the meal and an evening of socializing. Jensen enjoyed this part as much as being in the woods. It was one night when everyone put all their daily worries aside and just spent time with the pride. They were social creatures, and these times of coming together as a group made everyone happy. 

* * *

Nearly two hours later, with the sun almost completely behind the mountains but the sky still light enough to see, Jensen stepped up on the small stage just to the side of the food tables. As soon as he stood in the center of the raised platform, there was a quiet commotion of scurrying as people settled on the grass, some grabbing a quick refill of drinks or food before finding a spot. Jensen waited patiently for the movement and chatter to quiet. He ran his fingers along the edges of the folded  paper containing his speech, flicking the corners, his nerves coming out. When the majority of people were seated, he stepped up to the microphone and scanned the crowd.

Jared was just a few rows in, his mom by his side and Genevieve, Chad and Sophia directly behind him. He let his eyes wander across the rest of the crowd, most of the eyes on him waiting expectantly for him to start. He cleared his throat. 

“Hi everyone.” Jensen unfolded the papers in his hand, and wished he’d thought to bring a bottle of water with him. “I’m sure you all know, I’m Jensen Ackles. Most of you voted for me to take the place of our sadly departed and dearly loved Pride Alpha, Jeffrey Dean Morgan. I never expected to be standing here addressing this pride as your Alpha, and it’s with a heavy heart that I do so, because it makes the loss of Jeff all the more real. But I am determined to try to be as good an Alpha as Jeff, along with his father and grandfather before him. You have my promise that I will do my best for this pride as a whole, and for each individual within it. 

“At this time, I have no plans to change any of the inner workings of the pride. I believe things work well as they are – trade with outside communities for goods and services we need, the sale of manufactured goods and crops we produce here to acquire the funds for things we can’t get in trade, and each adult member of the pride working toward those ends. We are healthy, prosperous, and as far as I can see, happy here in Larkridge. I see no areas that are in deficit, so I see no need to make any changes. Of course, if anyone has any concerns about anything, or suggestions for the betterment of the pride, I’m always open to hearing you. 

“Socially, as well, I believe we have a solid, functioning system in place. For the most part, everyone here is well-adjusted, knows their role in the community, and there’s no dissent or inequality among the people of Larkridge. We’ve come a long way from the days of more primitive werecat prides, embracing modern technology and conveniences, living separately but still peacefully within the human world. It’s a testament to our success that we are the largest pride in the country. 

“However, there is one issue I’d like to address here tonight. For most of you, it will, on the surface, appear to be a non-issue. Many of you may be under the assumption that it’s not something the Larkridge Pride even needs to consider. But it’s come to my attention recently that it’s something that directly affects some members of this community, so I feel it needs some attention. 

“All of you know about paradoxism. Werecats who do not fall into the three main categories of biological makeup. Although somewhat rare, there are female alphas and male omegas. It’s simply a fact of our species that some werecats are born with this biology. When I was in school, we learned that historically, paradox werecats were unaccepted. Long ago, female alphas were banished from prides, while male omegas were culled – killed. More recently, and in many other prides around the country, female alphas are accepted, while male omegas are banished. 

“I’ve chosen tonight to speak about this because our annual Woods Walk is one of the community events which, at least for me, instills a great sense of pride and contentment in being a part of this community. Today is one of the days that reminds me that we are social creatures. We need our pride to survive, and to be happy. I’m sure the majority of you feel this, as well.” 

Jensen paused as a murmur spread through the crowd. He could see most of the heads nodding in agreement. He glanced over at Jared and saw him wrapped up in himself, tense, but surrounded by his mother and friends. He took a deep breath before continuing.

“I want to ask you all to imagine, for just a minute, what it would be like to have no pride. To exist in this world without community, without this extended family we so often take for granted. And imagine what it would feel like to be forced from your home, your pride, for a reason amounting to a simple difference in genetics. 

“I can see a lot of shocked faces out there, a lot of wide, scared eyes. None of us would want to be banished, especially for something out of our control. Larkridge Pride has had a law on the books for decades, declaring that any male omega is to be banished from the pride. Female alphas are also on the books as being ineligible for marriage within the pride. Although they haven’t been enforced, at least in my memory, these laws are cruel, antiquated, and serve no purpose for the betterment of this community. My first act as Pride Alpha of Larkridge will be to strike these laws from the charter. I believe any werecat – alpha, beta, omega, male or female – is a valuable member of this pride. We do not want for food, we have no shortage of space, and growth of the pride is not a concern. So, beginning immediately, any paradox werecat is welcome within the Larkridge Pride. As always, anyone who would like to express opposition to this change may do so, and if more than twenty-five percent of the population comes forward as opposed in the next month, a council will be formed to further explore and discuss its validity. 

“I’m sure most have you have put two and two together by now, and figured out we do, in fact, have several paradoxes already living here. They have given me permission to share their names, in the hopes that anyone else in the pride who may have been hiding their status can either come forward and be open about their paradoxism, or know who they might seek out to share their fears. Obviously, I am always available if anyone needs to speak about their own paradoxism. 

“We have two female alphas in Larkridge – Samantha Ferris and Genevieve Cortese. We also have a male omega – Jared Padalecki. Sam and Gen have not kept their paradoxism completely secret, they’ve shared it with close friends and family. Jared has kept his omega status hidden, however, due to fear of banishment. I’d like to note that in the event I become aware of any negative actions toward any paradox, there will be repercussions. It will not be tolerated. These people may have a slightly different biology than what is the average, but they are still people and contributing members of this community. They should be treated no differently than any other pride member. 

“Again, I am available to discuss any issues with any of you, you are all free to contact me at any time to set up a meeting. I’d like to thank you all for welcoming me as your Pride Alpha, and I look forward to serving you to the best of my ability.

“Now we’ll open the mic to anyone else needing to make announcements. Thank you, and enjoy the rest of our Woods Walk evening.” 

 


	10. Chapter Nine

Jared watched as Jensen walked off the stage. There was a pause, as if the entire pride was holding their breath, and then the whooping, whistling and applause started. Jensen didn’t seem to notice it, or – more likely – was ignoring it as he walked. A few people jumped up to shake his hand and he gave them bright smiles in return, probably thanking them for whatever compliments they gave him. Then he turned, met Jared’s eyes and headed toward him. He stepped carefully between bodies and leaned down to speak into Jared’s ear. 

“I wanted to talk to you after the party is over – stop by?” Jensen leaned back and looked at Jared. Smiling, Jared nodded. A shiver ran up his spine when Jensen squeezed his shoulder before stepping away to speak to more people as they came up to him. Then another voice was in his ear. 

“What was that all about?” Gen said, leaning forward and resting her elbow on Jared’s shoulder. 

“Nothing – he just wants to talk to me later.” Jared gave her a confused look. 

“Jared, tell me you’re not that blind – please?” 

“What?” Jared’s brow furrowed further, then Gen rolled her eyes and leaned in to whisper to him. 

“You idiot, he  _ likes  _ you, how can you not see that?” 

Jared pulled back to stare at her, but before he could say anything more, ask her what she was talking about, someone else stepped up on stage for an announcement and everyone around him quieted to give their attention to the speaker. 

His heart was thudding in his chest, and Jared couldn’t have said what was being announced, or even who was speaking for that matter. Gen had definitely said ‘like’ and she certainly didn’t mean it in a friendly way. In true Jared form, he’d never even entertained the possibility that Jensen might feel the same way about him – it had been so long that he’d forbidden himself any kind of hope like that, it wasn’t even in his realm of possibility. 

But Gen was smart, and she was good with people. She’d always been right about these kinds of things, so Jared believed what she’d said. As the speakers continued, Jared let his mind wander the idea – what if Jensen really did want something more? What if that niggling idea that he hadn’t even let himself really think about was true? What if he and Jensen were mates?

“Jared!” Chad practically yelled, right in front of his face. He’d obviously tried to get Jared’s attention several times already. “You coming or what?” 

Jared looked around and everyone was dispersing, breaking off into small groups to talk, a long line at the dessert table snaking across the lawn. Jared hadn’t even noticed the meeting adjourning. He stood up and brushed the grass from his backside and hurried to catch up with Gen, Chad and Sophia where they were heading toward the table full of drinks. 

They stood around talking for a few minutes, then Chad and Sophia excused themselves to head back into town. Gen looked at Jared, eyebrows raised. 

“Are you sure?” Jared asked, his voice pitched higher than usual. 

“Honey, that boy is smitten. I’m positive. I can’t believe you haven’t seen it before!” 

“Well, some of the times we’ve been together have felt like dates… but I thought I was just being ridiculous.” 

“Jared, the only thing ridiculous about you is that you think no one would want to be with you. I swear I’m right – look for it next time you’re with him. You’ll see.” Gen smiled warmly as she hooked her arm through Jared’s and they started walking, heading toward Gen’s street. They were quiet as they walked to her house, Jared lost in thought and Gen letting him. When they reached her porch, she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight. “Thanks for walking me home. Now go talk to him. And pay attention this time, okay?” 

“Yeah, okay. Thanks, Gen.” Jared leaned down and kissed the top of her head. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Okay.” Gen waved and headed up her porch steps. “And text me if anything happens!” 

Jared chuckled, waved and headed down the sidewalk toward his own street. 

* * *

Jensen must have gotten hung up at the party, because he wasn’t at home yet when Jared got there. It felt weird waiting for Jensen on his porch, so Jared walked the half block home, grabbed a soda from the fridge and a sweatshirt, then sat on his porch steps to wait for him – Jensen’s house was at the end of the street, and he’d walk past Jared’s on his way home. It was a nice night, the sporadic people walking by were all in a good mood from the Woods Walk, and Jared had a lot to think about, so he really didn’t mind sitting there quietly waiting.  

It had been twenty minutes, and the street was quiet – most people had made their way home for the night already. Jared hadn’t bothered turning his porch light on, sitting there in the shadows, so it surprised him when someone walking slowly down the street turned up his walkway toward his porch. He was almost to the porch before Jared could see him well enough to recognize who it was – Mark Pellegrino. 

“Hey there, Jared, how’s it going?” Mark said once he noticed Jared sitting on the steps and stopped to lean against the railing. Jared had no idea why Mark was there. They didn’t really know each other – Jared only knew who he was from his job, and they’d never been friendly at the library, he’d just checked Mark’s books out for him and that was that. 

“Hi Mark. I’m good thanks.” Jared uncapped his soda and took a swallow. 

“What’s that you’re drinking there? Soda?” Mark tilted his head and leaned forward to look at the bottle. 

“Um… yeah.” 

“Ahh. You know, that’s one of the things I never liked about this pride. All those human foods – they’re full of chemicals. Who knows what they do to a were’s body.” 

“I… I guess, I never really thought much about it.” 

“Yeah, I don’t imagine you would.” Mark smiled, but there was something unsettling about it, it was starting to make Jared nervous. Just Mark being there at Jared’s house was making him nervous. “So, interesting meeting tonight, huh? You think Jensen is going to be good for the pride?” 

Mark stepped up, swung around and sat down on the step next to Jared, far too close for Jared’s liking, his knee brushing Jared’s leg. 

“I do. I think he’s going to be a great Alpha.” 

“Hmm.” Mark turned his upper body to face Jared, leaning in just a little closer. “I guess we’ll see.” 

“I guess….” Jared leaned to the side, growing more and more uncomfortable. Mark took a deep breath in through his nose, the air passing through his nostrils wheezing slightly. Jared got the impression his was– smelling him.

“So. You’re an omega, huh?” Mark grinned, the sight of it sending a chill up Jared’s spine. Jared wanted nothing more than to stand up, walk into his house and lock his door. But Mark was sitting close enough that Jared was half pinned between him and the stair railing. He nodded. “I’ve always wanted to meet a paradox omega. I’ve heard stories, you know?” 

“Yeah… yeah, there’s lots of stories.” Jared looked up the street, hoping to see Jensen coming, or anyone, really. “Listen, it’s getting late. I have to work in the morning.” 

Jared stood up in one smooth movement, cringing inwardly as he brushed against Mark and forced his body away from his. He crossed the porch to his door and had his hand on the knob when Mark’s fingers wrapped around his elbow, tight enough Jared could feel the heat of his hand through his sweatshirt. 

“Why are you lying to me Jared? I know you work at the library. Library’s closed on Sundays.” Mark had pressed himself up close to Jared, nearly pushing him against the door. 

“D-daycare. I volunteer at the daycare.” 

“Mm-hmm. I think you’re trying to get away from me.” Mark’s grip tightened on his elbow and he pushed himself a little closer to Jared. “Stop trying to deny it, Jared. I know you omegas are little whores. Like I said, I’ve heard the stories. Bending over for any barb you can get, begging to get your ass fucked all the time. Yeah. I know, Jared. So don’t try to pretend you’re all innocent. Everyone knows you were screwing Jeff, and now you’ve moved on to Jensen.” 

Mark pushed Jared flat against the door then, using his body to pin Jared there, pressing his arm against the casing. 

“Let me go.” Jared tried to wrench his arm free, out of his grip, tried to twist his torso to move away from him but Mark just tightened his grip and pressed against him harder. 

“Come on, Jared. I just want to have a little fun tonight. Just one night, then I’ll leave you alone. Promise.” 

“No. Let go of me!” Jared’s voice was rising, even though it was shaking. 

“I know you want it, Jared.” The hand that wasn’t holding Jared’s arm trailed down his side, then slinked around to Jared’s backside, gripping. “You don’t have to pretend with me. Come on. Let’s go inside and I’ll give that sweet little ass of yours a good pounding. We’ll both have some fun.” 

“PELLEGRINO!” The loud, angry voice came from behind Mark, and even though it startled a jump from him, Jared was instantly relieved to hear Jensen. He hadn’t heard him come up on the porch. Mark spun around to face Jensen. “Get your hands off him. Let him go. Now.” 

“Jensen!” Mark’s voice was cheerful as he released Jared and took a step away. Jared breathed out a sigh. “Jared and I were just talking.” 

“Jared, get inside.” Jensen said, his gaze still locked on Mark. Jared moved quickly to pull open the door, smacking Mark in the hip with it as he ducked inside and pulled it closed. He stood next to the door, trying to calm his breathing and listening to what was going on out on the porch. There was some talking that escalated into shouting, then the scuffling of feet and some thumping – Jared assumed Jensen was physically removing Mark from his porch. Then Jared heard footsteps coming up on his porch again, and there was a gentle knocking on his door. 


	11. Chapter Ten

Jared pulled the door open, just enough to peek out at first, but once he saw it was Jensen he opened it fully, eyes wide and shining with tears. Jensen sighed and stepped forward, across the threshold as Jared stepped back to let him in, then pulled Jared to him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, one hand coming up to cup the back of his head. Jensen could feel Jared trembling. They stood there for a full minute, gripping each other tightly. Finally, Jensen loosened his hold, stroked his hand over Jared’s hair and took a step back. 

“Are you okay?” Jensen ducked his head a little, trying to catch Jared’s downturned eyes. 

“Yeah. Yeah, he didn’t… I’m okay. J-just scared me.” Jared’s arms had wrapped around himself, hands gripping at his biceps. Jensen blew out a long breath, ran his hands up through his hair. 

“Scared me, too. I came up the walk and saw him… I just wanted to rip his arms off for touching you like that.” Jensen moved to sit down on the couch, his elbows on his knees and his hands steepled in front of his mouth. He let his eyes slip closed, focusing on his breathing for a moment to calm himself, a fresh wave of anger bubbling up. He heard Jared moving, then felt the couch dip down as he sat down next to him. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have told the pride. That never would have happened if–”

“No, no Jared. This is not your fault in any way, you hear me?” Jensen’s voice was harsher than he meant it as he whipped around to face Jared. “This is all on Mark, he was completely out of line. Don’t you think for one second telling the pride who you really are is anything but good, okay?” 

“Okay.” Jared’s voice was quiet, almost a whisper. His eyes filled with tears again, and Jensen reached out, brushing away the one that spilled over with his thumb. 

“C’mere.” Jensen tugged on Jared’s shoulder and he moved easily, wrapping himself up in Jensen’s arms. Jared let go then, his chest heaving with sobs, tears soaking through Jensen’s shirt. Jensen just held him there, one hand rubbing slowly up and down his back, whispering assurances in his ear, telling him he was safe, that everything was okay now. Reminding Jared he was right there. 

When Jared calmed down, he pulled away to wipe his eyes and nose on the sleeve of his sweatshirt. Jensen kept a hand on his shoulder. 

“You sure you’re okay? I know you’re upset, but he didn’t hurt you?” 

“I’m okay. Sorry.” Jared nodded, sniffled. “I’m sure this isn’t how you wanted your night to end.” 

“You’ve got nothing to apologize for, Jared. I care about you. I’m glad I was there to stop him. Glad I’m here with you right now.” 

“Okay. Thank you.” Jared wiped at his face again. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and bit down for a few seconds. “Would it be okay… I just… would you mind staying a little while? I just… I really want a shower and I’d just… I’d feel better if someone was here.” 

“Of course. I’m not going anywhere.” Jensen gave Jared’s shoulder a squeeze. “Go ahead and get cleaned up.” 

Jared breathed out a relieved sigh and stood up. 

“There’s drinks in the fridge if you want, help yourself.” He rubbed at the back of his head, then turned toward the hallway. He paused in the doorway and turned back around. “Thank you, Jensen.” 

Jensen smiled, nodded, then Jared turned and disappeared into the bathroom. Once he heard the shower start, Jensen picked up the remote from the coffee table and turned on the television. He wasn’t surprised to find it tuned to the Discovery channel, and he leaned back to watch whatever documentary was playing. 

He found he couldn’t focus on it, though, his mind replaying the scene on the porch over and over. Jensen couldn’t remember the last time he’d been that scared, or that angry. The fear had gripped him as soon as he saw the man looming over Jared – funny how he could loom over someone who was a few inches taller than him. He hadn’t heard everything Mark was saying to Jared, but a few key words – _ ass, pounding _ – had made it to his ears and his anger flared up instantly. He’d had all he could do not to punch Mark in the teeth as soon as Jared was safely inside. Mark’s explanation for what he’d been doing didn’t do anything to quell Jensen’s rage, either – he was under the impression that male omegas were good for nothing but sex, and he’d actually been surprised that Jared hadn’t willingly taken him up on his offer. 

Jensen thought about what he was going to do about Mark. His ideas ranged from publicly shaming him to banishing him from the pride. Maybe both. He thought at the moment that was far less than the asshole deserved, but Jensen realized his thoughts were probably still clouded with anger. He wouldn’t make a decision right away. He considered asking Jared what he wanted done to Mark, but knew without a doubt Jared would want to just let it go. It wasn’t the conversation he’d wanted to have with Jared tonight, anyway. Not by a long shot. 

It had been while he was speaking at the podium looking over the crowd, and his gaze landed on Jared that he decided he needed to let Jared know how he felt tonight. Out of everyone, the masses of people surrounding him, Jensen had seen Jared as the brightest tonight, a beacon Jensen couldn’t help coming back to. He seemed to practically glow compared to everyone else, and whether or not they’re true mates, Jensen decided he needed to take things with Jared to the next step. 

Jared came back into the living room, his hair still damp, dressed in a t-shirt and a soft-looking pair of sweats. He looked far more relaxed than when he’d walked down the hallway. Jared smiled at Jensen, then sat on the couch, curling his legs up on the cushion. He leaned forward to set the bottle of water he’d brought out with him on the coffee table, and that’s when Jensen saw it. A large, palm-sized, red and purple bruise circling his arm just above the elbow. 

“Jared?” Jensen said, carefully pushing down the fresh wave of rage. “Did Mark do that?” 

He pointed to Jared’s arm. Jared turned his arm and looked down at the discolored skin, brushing his opposite hand over the mark. 

“He grabbed me pretty hard, yeah. It’s okay. It’s just a bruise.” Jared tucked his arms into his lap. 

“You should put some ice on that. I’ll get some.” Jensen started to get up from the couch. 

“It’s really okay. Doesn’t even hurt anymore… I’m fine.” 

Jensen stared at Jared, then sat back down, deflated. 

“Jared… babe…” Jensen’s voice cracked, his anger draining away, replaced with fear and concern for Jared. He felt his face flush a little when he realized he’d finally let the term of endearment slip. Jared was watching him, eyes slightly wide and a blush creeping up to his cheeks. 

“Jensen, can I ask you something?” Jared bit his lip, then looked down at his hands when Jensen nodded. “Gen was saying tonight… well, she thinks… and she’s usually right about these things and I’m kind of clueless, but… do you… um… have feelings for me?” 

The last words came out in a rush and Jensen could see the blush rushing up to Jared’s ears, deepening from pink to red on his cheeks. Jensen smiled as he took a deep breath. 

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about tonight.” He reached out and took Jared’s hand, resting their palms flat together then covering Jared’s hand with his other. “I do. My feelings for you have been getting harder to ignore over the past couple of weeks, the more time we spend together, the more I get to know you. I’ve been hesitant to say anything, since you need help with your heats, I didn’t want to make things awkward– well,  _ more _ awkward, if you didn’t feel the same way. But tonight… you just looked so gorgeous, it just radiates from inside you, and I can’t stop thinking about you when we’re not together, and when we  _ are  _ together my heart keeps fluttering and, well... I decided it was a risk worth taking.” 

Jared shifted his fingers in Jensen’s hands when he finished talking, slipping them through Jensen’s and gripping firmly. He was still blushing furiously, but a smile was tugging up the corners of his mouth. 

“I never thought I had a chance. With anyone really, but especially not with you. Because… because of what I am. It’s like I’m...well, I’m just so different, like I’m not really a man, but I’m not a woman either –  it’s like I’m broken or something… and I can’t have kids. I thought you’d want to have kids.” 

“I would love to have kids, but it’s not a necessity. And Jared, you are not broken. Not in the least. You’re kind and sweet and funny. You are so smart, and I love the way you’re always learning new things. I don’t care about your biology, it doesn’t make a bit of difference to me whether you’re alpha, omega or whatever. Male, female, it doesn’t matter, you’re beautiful inside and out. It’s more important to me to be with someone who feels right, who fits. Someone I can share my life with. Someone I can love.”

“It feels right to you, too?” Jared’s eyes widened. 

“It does. Really right. Like  _ mate  _ right.”

“It feels like that to me, too.” Jared’s smile brightened, his dimples coming out full force. Jensen couldn’t help but smile back, then tug Jared’s hand and pull him back into his arms. His heart was pounding in his chest as he held Jared to him, hard enough he was sure Jared could feel it. He leaned his head back a little and placed a lingering kiss to Jared’s forehead, then let his chin drop to his shoulder. After a few minutes, Jensen reluctantly pulled back, taking Jared’s hand in his again. As he leaned back, Jared yawned deeply. 

“Guess it’s time to get some rest?” Jensen said, chuckling. 

“I am tired,” Jared said, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. “But… I don’t want to be alone yet. Is that okay? Are you tired, too?” 

“I could stay?” Jensen raised one eyebrow, then both, when he realized what he’d just said. “Not… I don’t mean… I could sleep on the couch.”

“I’d like that, thanks. But…” Jared bit his lower lip again. “You could… I mean I don’t want to do anything, not tonight, but maybe you could share my bed?” 

Jensen smiled, once again finding Jared’s hesitancy and innocence endearing. 

“Yeah. Yeah, we can do that.” Jensen stood, still grasping Jared’s hand, and pulled him up from the couch, too. “Let’s go get some sleep.” 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Jared woke up with the sun slipping past the gaps in the blinds, filling the bedroom with a golden light. He was warm – almost too warm – but feeling Jensen wrapped around him, his breath hitting the back of his neck in light, steady bursts was worth it. It had been two weeks since that messed up night of the Woods Walk, their admission of their feelings for each other coming on the heels of the most terrifying experience Jared had ever had. Somehow, Mark’s  _ attack _ , as Jensen had taken to calling it – Jared thought that was a little harsh for what had happened, but it was better than any other term he could think of – didn’t tarnish the warm feeling he had lodged in his chest from knowing Jensen had feelings for him. He didn’t think anything could tarnish that. 

They’d spent a lot of time together over the past couple weeks, more than they had the weeks before. Jared had only slept in his own bed five times since that first night when Jensen had crawled in next to him, keeping him safe and soothing his fear. Rumors that they were together had spread throughout the pride the next day – someone must have seen Jensen coming out of Jared’s house the next morning. Chad had demanded details, assuming they’d had sex, but so far they’d just had some pretty heavy make-out sessions. Chad didn’t believe it, Gen was dubious, and they badgered Jared about it for a few days. But when Jared finally told them about what had happened with Mark, their attention shifted to anger and Jared had spent a desperate hour trying to convince Chad not to go after the guy, that Jensen was taking care of it. 

And Jensen did take care of it. The next day a letter was sent out to everyone in Larkridge, detailing Mark’s actions, his erroneous views on paradoxism, and explaining that any further instances of aggression toward anyone in the pride, paradox or not, would not be tolerated and would result in immediate banishment. Mark had essentially been shunned since then – he still went to work, lived his life, but no one spoke to him more than necessary. Sam banned him from the library. Jared was satisfied with the outcome – Jensen had mentioned banishing Mark, but Jared explained to him the fear of having to leave the pride that he’d lived with for years, how he wouldn’t want that for anyone else, even if they were a giant asshole. So Jensen decided to publically shame Mark instead, and not give him a third chance if he ever did anything like that again. Jared figured eventually most people would start talking to Mark again, though  _ he _ never would.

Jensen shifted in the bed next to Jared, leaning closer and tightening the grip he had around his waist. Jared could feel Jensen’s morning wood pressed up against his backside, the hard line nestled against the crack of his ass. Jared felt his own dick twitch and blurt out a bead of precome where it was tenting his boxers. 

A wave of want swirled through Jared’s body, making him stretch, pushing his torso back against Jensen’s body, the increased pressure of his cock against Jared’s ass ramping up his arousal. The movement was enough to make Jensen stir, a sleepy groan echoing up from his chest. Jared heard him pull in a deep breath, a quiet yawn, and then Jensen’s lips were on Jared’s back, pressing light kisses between his shoulder blades. 

“Hmmm… morning,” Jensen said, voice sleep-rough. “You waking up?” 

“Yeah. I’m up.” Jared realized the double entendre as soon as he said it, but for once he didn’t blush, just smirked. Jensen’s hand slid from Jared’s stomach to his side, then down to his hip, his thigh. He rolled his hips forward lazily, pressing his cock against Jared’s ass again. 

“Me too,” Jensen said, his voice low, then his lips were back on Jared’s back, sucking slow kisses into his skin. His hand slid between them, sliding down the curve of Jared’s backside, the warmth of his palm seeping through the thin material of his boxers. His fingers gripped the flesh, kneading as his mouth continued to work across Jared’s shoulder blades. Jared sighed, pushed his hips back against Jensen’s hand. Jensen let out a low moan before stopping, hesitating before speaking. “Jared? Is this okay?” 

Jared hummed, reaching up to grasp Jensen’s wrist and move it around his body, placing it over his erection. 

“Yeah. I want to.” Jared whispered while pushing back against Jensen’s dick again, a little harder this time, the friction punching a gasp from Jensen. “I’ve wanted to for a while now.” 

“Are you sure?” Jensen nuzzled lightly at the back of Jared’s neck. “We can wait if you’re not ready, that’s fine.” 

“Jensen?” Jared craned his head back to look at him, waited for him to raise his eyebrows. “Shut up and fuck me. I’m ready.” 

“Oh god… yeah. Okay.” Jensen exhaled sharply, closed his eyes then started a slow rhythm of thrusts with his hips, his hand sliding up and down Jared’s cock, tracing the sides with his fingers, his thumb playing over the head causing the fabric to soak up the moisture of his precome. He placed another lingering kiss to the center of Jared’s shoulders, then pushed up to nuzzle at his ear. “Roll over for me babe, on your back?” 

Jared shifted, immediately missing the contact of Jensen’s body against his ass, but was rewarded when Jensen moved over him, lowered himself on top of Jared to let their dicks align, just two thin layers of fabric separating them. Jensen started rolling his hips again, dragging their cocks together, the ridge of Jensen’s head catching on Jared’s and making a shudder run through him. Then Jensen’s lips were on Jared’s – two soft, gentle kisses before he started in earnest, his tongue slipping out to pry at Jared’s lips, nudging them open for him. As they kissed, tongues sliding against each other, Jared’s flicking at the backs of Jensen’s teeth, Jensen’s feeling out the ridges at the roof of Jared’s mouth, Jensen leaned on his elbow and wound the fingers of his hand into Jared’s hair, his palm cupping the side of his jaw, while his other hand slipped underneath him, grabbing at Jared’s ass and pulling upward, drawing their bodies tighter together, that little bit of extra friction making Jared moan into Jensen’s mouth. 

Jared thought he was about to burst, nearly as turned on as he was when he was in heat, ready to come in his shorts, when Jensen pulled his mouth away and moved lower. He kissed and licked down Jared’s neck, slowly moving lower to his collarbone, lapping at the thin layer of sweat that had collected in the indent at the center of his throat. Lower, sucking and nipping at the flesh of Jared’s upper chest to his pecs, his hand slipping from behind Jared to grip at his hip, thumb pressing into the cut of the bones there. Lower still, Jensen took Jared’s nipple into his mouth, first sucking at the hardened nub, then flicking out his tongue, the muscle tightened and firm, shocking a gasp from Jared. His breathing sped up as Jensen continued, sucking, flicking, nursing at his nipple. Jensen’s hand slid up his body from his hip, up over his ribs until his fingers latched on to his other nipple, turning and pinching it between thumb and forefinger. Jared moaned loudly, his back arching up into Jensen’s body. Jensen pulled his mouth off with an obscene sucking sound and chuckled. 

“You like that?” Jensen asked, looking up at Jared with a smirk. Jared just nodded, breathless. Jensen lowered his mouth back down and resumed, but shifted to the side, off Jared’s body and slid his hand down. He worked his fingers under the waistband of Jared’s underwear, first his fingertips, then his palm sliding down his shaft. He moved downward, cupping and rolling Jared’s balls, the elastic of his shorts cutting into both Jensen’s arm and Jared’s waist. He pulled his hand out, grabbed the fabric and started tugging, Jared joining him quickly, lifting his hips and tugging from the other side, working together to slide the garment down to Jared’s knees. Jared pulled one leg up and out of the boxers, nudged them down off his other leg with his foot. Then Jensen’s hand was back on his groin, palming his balls again, his thumb rubbing up and down the vein at the center of Jared’s cock. 

Jared reached up with the arm that wasn’t trapped under Jensen’s shoulder, fingers sliding into his hair, his back arching again, pushing himself closer to the sensations Jensen was creating. Jensen moved his hand lower, fingers gliding over Jared’s perineum, index finger finding his hole. As soon as the fingertip nudged Jared’s rim, he instinctively spread his legs, making room for Jensen’s finger to rub slow circles around the sensitive pucker of flesh. Jared felt his hole instantly relax, start to open, then a gush of slick edged out. Jensen could obviously feel it come, his circling speeding up, adding a little more pressure as he groaned, his mouth still latched onto Jared’s nipple. 

After just a minute of teasing, Jensen pressed inside, just a fingertip at first. He plunged in and out, making Jared gasp, then in to the first knuckle, gently tugging at his rim. Jared could feel himself opening further, welcoming Jensen inside himself. The feeling radiated up through Jared’s body, up to his brain that was now just wantonly begging to be filled. Jared let out a quiet whine as his hips pressed up, begging Jensen for more. He obliged, slowly slipping his finger in all the way, crooking the end against Jared’s prostate and sending a shockwave of pleasure through him. 

“Jensen…” Jared gasped, thrusting onto Jensen’s finger, his own hand grasping at the back Jensen’s head, fingers trying to latch on to the short hairs. His breath was coming in rapid huffs, his skin feeling fiery hot. “Please….” 

“Okay. Okay baby…” Jensen leaned up, pressing his mouth to Jared’s while pulling his finger out, returning with two and pushing them both inside, slow, slick slide up to the knuckles. Jared keened when Jensen spread his fingers apart, stretching his rim, a fresh wave of slick coming out, his body opening rapidly for Jensen. He started thrusting in and out, fingers squelching around the slick, the sound reaching Jared’s ears and turning him on that much more, his hips meeting Jensen’s movements, forcing him to fuck Jared harder with his fingers. He was grazing Jared’s prostate with every few strokes, and Jared was ready to come, his balls drawing up tight, when Jensen pulled out again, coming back with a third finger, his movements a little rougher, more desperate. He scissored his fingers again, Jared’s hole yielding immediately to the pressure and answering with even more lubrication. “God… so beautiful Jared. So gorgeous….” 

Jensen whispered the words into Jared’s mouth, and Jared swallowed them down with his answering gasp. He was rapidly growing desperate, wanting to feel Jensen’s body on him, in him, filling him, covering him. He thrust his hips hard against Jensen’s hand, moaning out into the room. 

“Jensen…” Jared panted. “I’m ready. Please.” 

“Okay. Okay.” Jensen pulled his fingers from Jared’s ass slowly, head leaned back and watching Jared’s face. “Don’t want to hurt you, babe. Never want to hurt you.” 

He shifted his body then, quickly sliding his underwear down and off, then sliding himself between Jared’s spread legs. Jared lifted his legs, wrapping them around Jensen’s waist to angle his ass up and spread himself as wide as he could. Jensen anchored himself up on one arm, his other hand wrapping around the base of his cock and guiding it to Jared’s hole, head tilted down to watch what he was doing. Jared felt the head nudging, slipping through the stream of slick, coating the hot flesh before tentatively pressing against his opening. A little firmer press and Jared felt himself opening wide, inviting Jensen in, his hole wanting to swallow Jensen down. Jared pressed up, urging Jensen inside, past the outer ring of muscle. He gave as rough a thrust as he could from his position with no leverage, a desperate attempt to get Jensen to push into him faster but Jensen held steady, inching inside, just past his entrance, then slowly edging in deeper. Jared felt himself trembling as he was breached, want racing through him, the slow slide agonizing. 

Finally, after what felt like forever, Jensen bottomed out, their groins pressed tight together, Jensen’s balls resting heavy against Jared’s ass. He moved his hand from between them, curled his fingers in Jared’s hair and gazed down into Jared’s eyes, breathing slowly, fighting for control. Jared knew he was giving him time to adjust, knew he wasn’t used to the way an omega’s body opened itself up, didn’t realize the waiting was unnecessary. 

“I’m good, Jensen,” Jared breathed out through his panting breath. “Omega. I’m ready… please….” 

“Fuck. Okay.” Jensen gasped, his eyes widening as he realized his underestimation. “Fuck. You feel so good, Jared.” 

His eyes slipped closed, and he drew back his hips, sliding his cock out of Jared right to the head, pausing for just a moment before pushing back in, the head sliding across Jared’s prostate sending a jolt through his body and a groan past his lips. Jensen let out his own gasp, then pulled out again, thrusting back in a little faster this time. Jared slid his hands from Jensen’s shoulders around his back, fingers digging into his warm skin while Jensen leaned down, pressing his lips to Jared’s as he thrust into him again. Slowly, Jensen increased his speed, each thrust pushing into Jared harder. Jared’s mind went blank, his world narrowing down to nothing but him and Jensen, their bodies joined and the pleasure ebbing and flowing between them. 

After a minute or so Jensen finally let go, finally realized he wasn’t in danger of hurting Jared, and started fucking him in earnest, each thrust punching a grunt from Jared’s throat, shaking and shifting him against the mattress. Jared’s consciousness narrowed even further, shrinking down to nothing but the movement of Jensen’s cock in and out of his ass, the rubbing of his own cock against his belly with each thrust, and the hot bursts of Jensen’s breath against his mouth. He lost all sense of time – it could have been two minutes or two hours, he had no clue – but all too soon he was tingling from ass to groin all the way up his sternum, his balls drawing up tighter than before, and he could feel the spring coil in his gut tightening ever closer, ready to burst. 

“Close, Jensen… so close…” Jared mumbled the words, his grip on Jensen’s back tightening. Jensen nodded, short little moans punching out of him with each thrust of his hips. 

“Shit… Jared, can I… I need…” Jensen’s speech was stilted, gasping, his eyes closing tight as he continued to pound into Jared’s ass. 

“Okay. It’s okay. Want it….” Jared barely got the words out, his voice pitched high as his orgasm took hold and the waves of euphoria started spiralling out from his center. Jensen punched his cock into him hard, a loud moan escaping his lips, his eyes clenching shut as he let go, his barbs springing out and catching the walls of Jared’s channel, a momentary pinprick of pain before sticking and halting Jensen’s movement, tugging on the flesh and sending a jolt of ecstasy through Jared, making him cry out as his cock began to spurt between them. Jensen cried out, too, as his own orgasm hit him, his body tensing for a few moments as Jared clenched around his dick. Jared was still panting out moans when Jensen began thrusting in small movements, tugging and releasing the barbs, drawing out both of their climaxes. Their stomachs were pressed together now, sliding easily with the mess of Jared’s come, Jensen’s hand gripped tight in Jared’s hair, Jared’s fingernails digging into the flesh at Jensen’s back. 

Slowly they started to come back down, bodies relaxing, breathing slowing to winded gasps. Jensen kept up the small thrusts, working them both through the aftershocks, his cock throbbing inside Jared, and Jared throbbing all over. After another minute, Jensen’s barbs receded, allowing him to push inside tightly one last time, pausing, his dick giving a twitch, before slowly slipping free, angling his body to the side and dropping down, half covering Jared. 

Jensen leaned forward, pressing a firm, lingering kiss to Jared’s jaw, then moving to his mouth. They kissed, slowly, languidly, for a few minutes. When Jensen pulled away, smiling and gazing into Jared’s eyes, Jared hummed happily, letting his eyes drift closed. 

“You okay?” Jensen said, always concerned. 

“Mmm… better than.” Jared hummed, rolling over to his side so he could wrap himself up in Jensen’s arms. Jensen shifted over onto his back to allow Jared to rest his head on his still heaving chest, one arm wrapping around his back from underneath, the other hand coming to rest on Jared’s bicep, pulling him close. “But… can we sleep more now?” 

Jensen chuckled, leaned down and kissed the top of Jared’s head. 

“Yeah. Definitely.” 

In just a few minutes, they’d both drifted off back to sleep, sweat and come and slick drying on their tangled bodies. 

* * *

It couldn’t have been much more than an hour when Jared woke, the skin on his right inner wrist itching fiercely. In his sleepy haze he scratched, not thinking much of it, his mind taking inventory of the warm body next to him, the soft sound of Jensen’s breathing, and the slightly sticky, dirty feeling of his body. He smiled, replaying the morning, feeling content, warm and sated. When the itching started up again, his brain a little more coherent, he looked at his wrist. He bolted upright, staring at his skin with wide eyes, then turned and shook Jensen.

“Jensen.” He gripped Jensen’s shoulder and shook again when all he got was a groan. “Jensen wake up. Look!” 

Jensen pried his eyes open, squinting at the light in the room at first, then opening his eyes wide when he saw what Jared was showing him. Jared dug under the covers and pulled Jensen’s arm out, holding it next to his own. There, side by side, were two matching marks. Their skin had turned reddish brown, a mark vaguely in the shape of a ridge of trees on each of their wrists. Jared turned and lined their hands up, palm to palm, to see that the marks, each angled in a slightly different direction, lined up perfectly if they held hands. Mating marks. 

Jared looked back up at Jensen, saw his eyes widen, then grinned brightly. Jensen’s mouth turned up in a wide smile, too, the corners of his eyes crinkling. 

“I knew I loved you.” Jensen said, then pulled Jared down to him, pressing their mouths together in a fierce kiss. 

“I love you, too.” Jared mumbled the words, his lips barely moving while locked against Jensen’s. He felt Jensen’s arms come around him, tug him down further until he was laying half on top of him – on top of his alpha, his friend and lover, his  _ mate. _ Jared couldn’t think of any way his life could get any better than this moment, wrapped up in the truest love he could ever hope for, a love he’d never dreamed he’d find. 


End file.
